


Madam Spellman Oneshots

by queenlilithspellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Lettuce, F/F, Fluff, Leticia - Freeform, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Romantic shit, Soft Lilith, Tumblr Prompt, oneshot ideas, some mommy Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlilithspellman/pseuds/queenlilithspellman
Summary: Posting some of my Madam Spellman works that are on tumblr.





	1. A Drunk Witch

Zelda knows how to handle her liquor, unlike her sister Hilda, who after 3 sips of wine becomes a babbling mess. She never usually drinks this much but tonight she’ll make an exception.

She was feeling lonely and she blames it on Hilda. After witnessing her sister moving all of her belongings out of their room, Zelda felt furious. She was almost tempted to kill Hilda to stop her but she held back, not wanting Hilda to be mad at her and making it her reason to move out of the house.

They always shared a room ever since they were kids and Zelda may not show it, but she loves having her sister beside her.

She was used to seeing her sister everyday but now she hardly sees her at all, Hilda is living her life in the mortal world. She has a job, a boyfriend, and she is happy. She is happy without Zelda and it made her miserable.

Zelda misses her sister, she won’t admit, but she does.

Zelda huff, reaching out to her fifth, or is it sixth? She can’t remember nor she cares. She reach out to her glass of whiskey and curse at herself silently for dropping the glass, breaking it into shards.

Meanwhile, Lilith invited herself in inside the Spellman’s. With her is a box of Sabrina’s things that she left on her locker at Baxter High, the young witch made the demoness collect all of her belongings to avoid her friends and Harvey. Lilith happily said yes, delighted to see that Sabrina is finally leaving her mortal life behind her.

As Lilith made her way to the stairs she heard a glass break, making the demoness stop in her tracks. Hmm I thought no one is home today, Lilith thought. Putting the box on a near table, she went to the living room to check if there’s someone intruding the house.

She gasped as her eyes landed on the redhead beauty kneeling infront of the broken glass, “Oh for Satan’s sake, Zelda, are you okay? What happened?!” Lilith rushed beside Zelda and help her up to sit down at the couch.

“L-Lilith? What are you doing here…” Zelda asked, her words slurred out. “Sabrina asked me to deliver some of her things that she left at Baxter High, are you drunk?!” Zelda giggled and shrugged.

“Maaaaybe, do you want to drink with me? I-I still have some…whiskey left,” Lilith shook her head and stood up. “Come on, I’ll help you to your room.” Zelda mumbled something that Lilith couldn’t really understand but the witch stood up anyway.

The demon queen quickly wrap her arms around Zelda’s waist to prevent her from falling on her face. Both women head out from the living room and made their way upstairs to Zelda’s room.

I did not sign up for this, Lilith groaned, struggling to keep Zelda on her feet as the witch keeps on stumbling.

“Ya know,” Zelda giggled, “I hated you when I first saw you, Lilith..” The demon queen raised an eyebrow at the drunk witch. “Is that so?” Lilith purred, making Zelda shiver.

Yes, y-you looked so beautiful and sexy… I just wanted to drag you up to my room and punish you for ruining my panties.” Lilith’s eyes widened at the witch’s confession. Shaking her head, Lilith bit her lip to contain her laughter.

“Well then, I apologize for ruining your panties Zelda,” Zelda mumbled a small “It’s fine” and stayed quiet after that. Finally reaching their destination, they moved inside Zelda’s room and Lilith gently laid the drunk witch on her bed. Moving on to Zelda’s feet to take off her heels, the demoness stop when she heard Zelda crying.

“Darling, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to sleep with your heels on?” Zelda shook her head, “No, I-I want my sister back.” She cried out.

Lilith looked down at Zelda, confusion written all over her face. As far as the demoness know, Hilda is not in danger or anything. The bubbly english woman is well and alive.

“What do you mean, Zelda?” Lilith asked softly. Zelda sat up and laid her back against the headboard, the demon queen sat down beside her.

“I feel like I’m losing her, H-Hilda I mean. She is just so happy without me and it’s making me miserable. Ever since she started w-working at that… bookstore, I hardly ever see her. A-and now she is moving in to another room—“ Zelda bit her lip to stop it from trembling, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.

The witch took a deep breath before continuing, “This room has been ours ever since w-were kids, a-and now she’s moving out. She leaving me, m-my sister is leaving me…” Zelda sobbed.

Lilith sighed and cup Zelda’s chin, making the witch look at her. An unexplainable ached course through Lilith’s chest as she gazed on Zelda’s eyes full of pain, “Hilda is not leaving you, Zelda. She probably just need some privacy and she can’t have that if she’ll stay here. She’s a grown woman, Zelda, every grown woman needs her privacy.” Lilith tried to explained.

“I-I just feel so lonely… I feel like everyone is leaving me,” Zelda sniffed. Lilith wiped the tears away from Zelda’s cheeks before giving the redhead a soft kiss on her forehead. “No one is leaving you, Zelda. You have Sabrina, your nephew, your sister—“

“A-and you?” Zelda cut her off. Lilith smiled and nod her head, “And me, Zelda. And we are not going anywhere.” Lilith whispered. Zelda glanced down at the demon queen’s lips and back at her eyes. The witch waited impatiently for the demon queen to make a move but she taking so long, so Zelda put her hands on Lilith’s neck and pulled her close for their lips to meet.

Sighing into the kiss, Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda to pull her body close as their lips move together in sync. Lilith pulled away first and gave the witch another kiss on the forehead.

“I hope you’ll remember this and won’t regret it cause I certainly don’t,” Lilith breathed out.

“I won’t regret what I did,” Zelda whispered close to Lilith’s neck making the demoness shiver. “You should get some sleep, Zelda.” Zelda wrap her arms around Lilith, before looking up to meet her eyes “Would you stay with me?”

“Of course,” Lilith smiled and help Zelda to lay down on her bed before positioning herself besides the witch. The demoness pulled Zelda’s body closer to her, enjoying the witch’s warmth. After the soft kisses and whispered compliments they give each other, Zelda fell asleep with her arms around Lilith.

*

The next morning, Zelda sat up on her bed groaning as the hangover started to kick in. A soft knock on the door made her look up and what she saw surprised her. It was Lilith, holding a tray of what seems to be her breakfast with a sheepish smile on her lips. “Good morning, I hope you didn’t mind that I used your kitchen,” Lilith set the tray down on Zelda’s lap and sat down at the edge of the witch’s bed.

“I-It’s fine, but Lilith you didn’t have to make me breakfast,” Zelda’s hand felt the weight of the demon queen’s hand on top of hers making her heart beat rapidly. “I wanted to, Zelda.” Lilith smiled before giving Zelda’s hand a small squeeze.

You didn’t leave, why?” Zelda asked, gazing straight into Lilith’s blue piercing eyes. “I told you, no one is leaving you Zelda. You have me and I’am not going anywhere,” Lilith stopped and turn to look away from Zelda’s gaze, “but if you want me to leave I’ll—“ Zelda tighten her hold on the demon queen’s hand and pulled her back to sit on the bed.

“Don’t go, Lilith. Please.” Zelda pulled the demon queen closer and kissed her passionately, hoping that the demoness gets the message that Zelda wants her here. Lilith kissed the witch back, running her fingers through Zelda’s soft red hair. Softly pulling away from the kiss, Lilith whispered close to the witch’s lips “You have me, Zelda. You have me,” Zelda smiled.

“I’m glad that I have you, Lilith.” Zelda said softly before pulling the brunette back for another kiss.


	2. Can't Say No

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Spellman house. It was unusual but Zelda grabbed the opportunity to relax and be free from her family’s presence.

Sabrina is with her mortal friends, Ambrose is doing who knows what with his warlock boyfriend Luke, while Hilda is at the bookstore working. And Zelda well, she’s enjoying a good cup of tea outside the porch while reading the book on her lap and later tonight she’ll finally get to see her Lilith again after a week of not seeing each other because of the demon queen’s busy schedule.

Zelda’s day is going well so far, she raised her cup of tea to her lips and before her lips could even touch the cup, the doorbell rang. Putting down the cup with a sigh, Zelda stood up and dragged herself towards the front of the house.

Zelda stopped on her tracks as she saw a little girl standing outside the door, carrying a stuffed teddy bear in her arms. Slowly making her way towards the little one, she cleared her throat to make her presence known. The blonde haired girl turn to look at Zelda.

“Hello, what are you doing here little one? Are you lost?” Zelda asked slowly before crouching down to the little girl’s level. “N-no, my friend told me t-to come here… she said that nice ladies live here and that they can protect me from bullies..” the girl said softly, looking around Zelda didn’t see any other girl besides this one in front of her. 

Looking back at the little girl in front of her, Zelda then notice that the little one’s knee is bruised, there were also some cuts on her legs and her white dress is stained with mud. Examining the girl’s face, tears dried up on the girls cheeks and her eyes were red from all the crying.

“Let’s go inside so we can get you clean up,” Zelda smiled softly at the little girl. Standing up from her crouch position, she held the littl one’s hand and guided her inside the house.

Grabbing the medical kit from the cabinet, she sat the little girl down on the couch and started to clean the girl’s cuts. Zelda’s mind started to race with thoughts, how could one ever hurt a sweetpea like this girl in front of her. “What’s your name, little one?” Zelda asked softly.

“E-Edwina…” Zelda’s eyes shot up to meet the little girl’s eyes. Edwina, that sounds a lot like the name Edward. Zelda’s chest began to ached as memories of her late brother began to flash through her mind. Shaking her head, she smiled at the little girl. “Edwina, such a lovely name,” the little girl smiled shyly.

“My name is Zelda,” Zelda introduced herself with a soft smile. “You wait here while I go grab a nice dress for you to wear, I’ll be right back,” Edwina nodded.

Zelda rushed upstairs towards Sabrina’s room to look for a dress that the little one can wear. They couldn’t give away Sabrina’s old dresses when she was the same age as Edwina so they all stored the dresses inside a trunk in Sabrina’s room.

After picking out a dress, she went back downstairs to the living room where the little one is waiting patiently for Zelda’s return. Edwina’s eyes lit up as she saw the pink dress that Zelda was holding, “Pretty!” The girl exclaimed in delight, making Zelda chuckle.

“This dress belongs to my niece, Sabrina. She’s a big girl now so this dress doesn’t fits her anymore so she wouldn’t mind if you use it,” Zelda helped Edwina changed into the pink dress. The little girl’s lips stretched into a big grin as she twirled around with her new dress.

“Thank you for the dress, Zelda!” Zelda smiled, “You’re welcome, Edwina. So now that you are all cleaned up, can you tell me what happened? How did you get those cuts and bruises,” the little girl’s smile quickly disappeared.

“A-A group of boys keeps on bullying me b-because I carry my teddy with me all the time, t-they said I’m pathetic and a loser,” the little one’s eyes became teary as she continued to tell Zelda what happened.

After the little one is finished, Zelda felt furious. Her temper was at it’s peak and she just wants to curse those boys for hurting such a precious gem. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Edwina, who was looking at her with those big honey brown eyes. “Would you help me stop them from bullying me?”

Zelda took a deep breath to calm her nerves down before smiling at the little one, “Of course I’ll help you, sweetie. I’ll make sure that those boys will no longer bully you but I’m gonna need your help,” Zelda said with a wicked smile on her lips.

 

*

At the park, a group of teenage boys were harassing another kid surrounding him so that he couldn’t escape. Edwina walked towards their direction, “Hey stop that!”

The group’s leader turn to look at Edwina, “Hey guys look, the loser finally came back!” The boys laughed.

Throwing a rock at the guy’s direction that hit him in the forehead, Edwina dashed off towards the woods. “You’re going to pay for that!” The boy roared out and they all followed Edwina to the forest.

“Come out, come out wherever you are,”

“You can’t hide from us, Edwina!”

“You’re such a loser, hiding away from us,” the boys laughed but soon stopped as the atmosphere of the woods suddenly became cold and gloomy. “I-It’s getting a little cold out here, I think we shou—“

“No! Not before I teach that loser a lesson,” the leader of the group snapped.

“Now, who are you calling a loser?” Zelda stepped forward, revealing herself to the group with Edwina by her side that was holding her hand. The boys look away to avoid Zelda’s icy glare.

“Are these the boys that keeps on bullying you, Edwina?” The little girl nodded, Zelda shook her head.

“Naughty boys are never left unpunish,” Zelda glared at them. Worms, bugs and other insects started to surround the bullies, climbing up to their legs. The boys screamed, trying to get rid of them but failed miserably as there were too many of them. “What the—“

“Apologize to Edwina, now.” Zelda demanded calmly, enjoying the show in front of her. But the boys didn’t listen to her, making Zelda’s blood boil. “Apologize now.”

“Okay, okay!!! We’re sorry Edwina! We’re so sorry, please get rid off them! Please please!” The leader begged, tears already flowing down to his cheeks. Zelda look down at Edwina, and the little girl nodded, satisfied with the apology.

Zelda snapped her fingers and the insects were all gone. Before the boys could even run, Zelda cast a spell to make sure they couldn’t run off before she could say what she has in mind.

“The next time I hear you boys are tormenting Edwina or any other child, I will send something much more worst than worms, bugs and insects on your way. Stay away from Edwina, understood?” Zelda hissed, the boys whimpered in fear and nod their head.

Snapping her fingers again, the spell was gone and the boys darted off to get away from Zelda and Edwina as fast as they could. Zelda look down at the litte girl with a smile, “Let’s go back to the house for some snack, shall we?”

*

Zelda and Edwina entered the house and made their way to the kitchen, and the witch was surprised to see her sister and Sabrina already home drinking tea.

“Hey Aunt Zee, where have you been? Oh hello,” Sabrina smiled at Edwina, “I’m Sabrina, what’s your name?”

“M-My name is Edwina,” the little girl smiled shyly, “You’re very pretty!” Edwina added making Sabrina smile.

“Thank you Edwina, you’re very pretty yourself,” Sabrina held the little girl’s hand and offered her some snacks. While eating, Edwina excitedly told the two Spellman women about what Zelda did for her.

Sabrina and Hilda sat there, listening at the girl’s story with a surprised look on their faces. They never thought Zelda would ever help a mortal child, but then again Zelda is actually a big softie on the inside and she couldn’t say no to children.

“Well, look who we have here,” the four of them turn to look at the feminine voice behind them to see Lilith smiling at them. Zelda stood up and walked towards her lover and greeted her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Hi, I’m Edwina!” Lilith chuckled at the girl’s energy, “Hello dear one, I’m Lilith,” The demon queen introduced herself. “You wouldn’t believe what Aunt Zelda did today with Edwina,” Sabrina chuckled.

Telling the story to the demoness, Lilith smiled at Zelda’s protective side when it comes to children. That’s one of the things the demoness loves about the oldest Spellman, her soft spot for children.

“Edwina, wanna come with me to my room? I have some old dolls I think you would like,” Sabrina said with a soft smile. Edwina nodded her head with a huge grin on her face and followed Sabrina out of the kitchen.

She stop in her tracks and made her way back to the kitchen, “Zelda, I almost forgot to give you this!” Edwina pulled out some of her money and reach out to give it to the witch, Zelda look down at her with a surprised look. “It’s for helping me with the bullies,” Edwina smiled.

“This one’s on me, sweetie,” Zelda replied as she gently closed the little girl’s palm. “Go on, Sabrina is waiting for you,” Edwina smiled and ran off not before giving the witch a hug.

Zelda turn and saw her lover’s playful smile, she rolled her eyes and wrap her arms around Lilith’s neck. The demon queen pulled Zelda closed and peck her lips before whispering, “You’re such a big softie.” Lilith grinned.

Zelda playfully rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” Zelda chuckled and kissed her lover’s lips before dragging her out of the kitchen to go to Sabrina’s room where Edwina is.


	3. A Push Towards Love

It all started at dinner last week that Hilda and Sabrina noticed the longing looks that’s been going on between the two women. Who are these two women? No other than, Sabrina’s aunt Zelda and Ms.Wardell, her teacher.

When they were having dinner, Ms.Wardwell keeps on complimenting Zelda and Zelda blushed! Blushed! Never in a million years did Hilda witnessed her sister blushed, it was unusual for Zelda to act like a blushing teenager. Sabrina on the other hand, was quite amused at her aunt and her teacher.

There is definitely something going on between them but the two women are too scared to make the first move to ask the other out on a date. And Sabrina is determined to help the two realize their feelings, she just needs to recruit one person.

“Auntie, please, you saw how they look at each other last week at dinner! They like-like each other!” Sabrina exclaimed. “They won’t admit it but they do,” she added.

“Love, we shouldn’t interfere with your aunt Zelda’s lovelife.” Hilda said calmly giving her niece a small smile, “But aunt Hilda, this might be auntie Zee’s chance of happiness. You saw how she act last week. She blushed, she laughed and she smiled! A genuine one too!” Sabrina explained.

“If we don’t help them realize the feelings they have for each other, someone might give up and it will crush them both. Please auntie, help me,” Sabrina begged her aunt Hilda. Pouting her pink lips while doing her best to give the most adorable puppy eyes she knows her auntie can’t resist.

Hilda sighed in defeat and slowly nod her head, making Sabrina jump in her seat squealing in delight. “Thank you thank you!” Sabrina grinned while hugging her aunt. Hilda chuckled, “You’re welcome love,” 

“What are you two plotting?” A voice behind them asked, they both look at the entrance of the kitchen to see Zelda. She was dressed in a nice navy blue dress and black fur coat, her red hair perfectly styled.

“Nothing aunt Zee,” Sabrina smiled innocently. “You look nice, where are you going?” Hilda asked her older sister.

“I’m going to take Sabrina to school,” Zelda stated calmly before entering the kitchen. The young witch gave her aunt a surprised look, “But aunt Zee, I already said last night that Harvey is walking me to school.”

“And plus, Zelds I thought you hated going to that mortal school,” Hilda pointed out. “Shut up, Hilda.” Hilda opened her mouth but shut it close again.

“Is there something wrong, for me to take my niece to her school?” Zelda rolled her eyes and turn to look at Sabrina, “Your mortal boyfriend can come with us if he wants to,” Zelda said.

“Now let’s go, Sabrina,” Zelda made her way out of the kitchen with Sabrina following behind her.

 

*

Parking the hearse at the side of the school, Sabrina and Harvey collected all of their belongings. “Thank you for the lift Ms.Spellman,” Harvey smiled.

Zelda only nodded with a small smile on her lips. She got out of the car, “Sabrina do you know where Ms.Wardwell’s office is?” Zelda asked.

The young witch raised an eyebrow, “Yes I do, why?” Sabrina noticed her aunt gulp and stated calmly, “I just want to talk to her about your behavior here at school, make sure you’re not making any trouble.” Zelda lied.

Sabrina snorted at her aunt’s lie, she knows her aunt Zelda just wants to see Ms.Wardwell. “I’ll take you to her room then,” Sabrina smiled.

Guiding her aunt inside Baxter High’s busy hallways, they finally made it to Ms.Wardwell’s office. Sabrina knocked before opening the door, her eyes widened when they saw Principal Hawthorne in the room. His hand on Ms.Wardwell’s arm with a smirk on his lips. He’s body was too close towards Ms.Wardwell.

Zelda’s temper started to rise because of Hawthorne, how dare he touches her! He has no right to put his hands on Lilith’s body!

Zelda cleared her throat to make their presence known, Ms.Wardwell and Hawthorne look at their direction. Lilith’s eyes widened when she saw Sabrina and Zelda at the door. Pushing the man away from her, Lilith slowy approached the two Spellman’s.

Sabrina, Ms.Spellman, what can I do for you?” Lilith asked, “Umm, I just walked aunt Zelda here to your office. She wanted to talk to you,” Sabrina said.

Not wanting to witnessed her aunt’s rage, she quickly excused herself. Lilith gaze straight into Zelda’s eyes, “You’re quite busy, perharps I should go.” Zelda croaked out.

“Yes we are Ms.Spellman. Ms.Wardwell and I need to continue our discussion about the school budget,” Hawthorne butted in, making Lilith’s blood boil with anger. Oh how she wanted to kill this man right now.

“We’re done talking, Principal Hawthorne.” Lilith said firmly. Hawthorne was about to protest but decided not to do so and left the two women alone.

“I should go,” Zelda said and was about to walk away when Lilith held her hand to stop her. “Zelda, is something wrong? You know you can talk to me,” Lilith said softly. Lilith’s chest began to ache when she notices Zelda’s eyes became glassy.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lilith. You should go after Principal Hawthorne and continue your discussion about the school’s budget,” Zelda spat and pulled her hand away from Lilith’s grasp before walking away.

Lilith sighed and decided to give the red-haired beauty some time to calm down and walked towards her office.

*

As soon as the bell rang, Sabrina collected her belongings in a haste and rushed towards Ms.Wardwell’s office. Barging inside the room, she glared at the brunette.

“What was that all about?” Sabrina hissed. “What was what, Sabrina?” The brunette teacher asked, confused as what Sabrina is talking about. “With Principal Hawthorne earlier, what was that?! Are you two a thing?! If yes then why did you lead aunt Zelda on! She likes you, Ms.Wardwell and you just played her—“

Lilith cut the young witch, “Wait, your aunt Zelda likes me? How do you know? Did she tell you?” The demon queen asked.

“Well, she didn’t exactly told us but it’s quite obvious already! She likes you and you just lead her on!” Sabrina yelled.

Lilith sighed, “Sabrina I can assure you, Principal Hawthorne and I are not a thing.” Sabrina stopped pacing and stared at her. “Really?” Lilith nodded. “And I really really really like your aunt as well,” Lilith said softly.

Sabrina grinned, “Good! That’s really good.”

“But I’m afraid I might be too late, your aunt Zelda doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. Not after earlier,” Lilith mumbled. “Don’t worry, aunt Hilda and I will help you.” Sabrina smirked.

*

Meanwhile at the Spellman house, Zelda was at the living room smoking a cigarette. Her heart won’t stop aching and she just wants to scream and cry.

She really thought Lilith liked her back, with all the flirting and compliments Lilith has been giving her she was sure the demon queen has feelings for her. That’s why she went with Sabrina to her school today, hoping to see the demoness and ask her out. But her plans were spoiled because of what she witnessed.

Zelda’s blood boil again, thinking about that man’s hand on the demon queen.

The oldest Spellman was too focus on her thoughts that she didn’t noticed Sabrina and Lilith enter the house and dashed off upstairs, towards Zelda and Hilda’s room.

Hilda seeing the two women making their way upstairs, took a deep breath to ready herself for part of the plan. Mumbling a silent prayer that her sister is not armed so she couldn’t harm her, Hilda entered the living room.

“Zelds, I was thinking of redecorating our room and I need some help moving some things. Can you help me?” Hilda lied, Zelda snap out of her thoughts and turn to look at Hilda. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Oh for satan’s sake, Hilda. Get Ambrose to help you!” She snapped, “Ambrose is busy!”

Zelda huff and put out her cigar before standing up, following her sister upstairs to their room. Zelda entered the room first and was surprised to see Lilith inside.

Before she could even walk out of the room, Sabrina and Hilda closed the door in her face. Grabbing the knob, she hissed and pulled away as it burns her skin.

“There’s a spell on the lock only Sabrina and Hilda can remove it.” Lilith started but Zelda ignored her and continued to bang on the door.

“I swear on Satan’s claw Hilda, I will kill you when I get out of here!” Zelda threatened making Hilda snort. “If you get out sister,” Hilda chuckled.

“We’ll leave you two to talk,” Sabrina said and they can hear footsteps walking away making Zelda groaned. “What are you doing here, Lilith,” Zelda asked in clenched teeth. Trying her best to control her temper.

“I want to talk to you, Zelda.” Lilith said softly and started to approached the annoyed witch. Zelda turn to face the demon queen, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh? I hope I’m not interrupting another budget meeting you have with Principal Hawthorne,” Zelda hissed and look away. Cursing herself for letting her tears slip from her eyes. Lilith grab hold of Zelda’s hand only to be push away. “Don’t touch me.” Zelda croaked out but Lilith didn’t listen. She held Zelda’s hand firmly before leaning towards the witch.

“I said don’t touch—“ Zelda face Lilith and was met by soft lips, kissing her hungrily. After recovering from her shock Zelda pulled the demon queen closer to kiss her back.

Lilith pulled away and started to kiss down on Zelda’s neck making the witch moan, “You’re the one that I want, Zelda. Not that disgusting man,” the demon quickly whispered close to Zelda’s ear, her voice hoarse.

Zelda whimpered and grabbed hold of Lilith’s face and brought it up to kiss her again on the lips. “Will you go out with me, Lilith?” Zelda asked in between kisses. “Yes, yes I will go out with you Zelda but not tonight. I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t wait anymore,” Lilith growled and carried the witch with eased.

Zelda gasped and quickly grab hold onto Lilith. The demon queen layed the witch on her bed and climbed on top of her, eager to taste more of Zelda Spellman.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen. “Looks like I’m sleeping on the couch tonight,” Hilda mumbled to herself.


	4. Second Chance

Zelda went to the Academy at the age of 16, after her dark baptism. It was lonely at first, she missed her home, her father and mother, also her annoying little brother and sister. But she held on, not wanting to disappoint her parents.

At the age of 17, Zelda Spellman greeted her little brother outside the Academy with a huge grin plastered on her face. She was proud and happy at Edward, she knows that her little brother is smart and talented and she can’t wait to witnessed her little brother grow into a powerful warlock like their father.

The Spellman Siblings had fun at the Academy because of their friendly competition, Edward tried to coax Hilda to join them but the youngest Spellman preferred to be with her group of friends.

At the age of 18, that’s when Zelda saw her. Long wild brown locks, red lips and the most beautiful blue eyes that shines likes diamonds.

“Hi I’m Lilith,” the girl approached Zelda with a smile on her red lips. “Hello, I’m Zelda. Zelda Spellman,” the redhead smiled back and that is when their friendship began.

The two girls bonded so quickly that they were inseparable. Zelda never met someone so wild and mischievous like Lilith, and it’s refreshing. You need to live a little Zee! Those were Lilith’s words towards Zelda.

They were the best of friends. Whenever Zelda has problem with school, or with her parents, the first person that she runs to is Lilith. The girl would let the redhead rant out all of her frustrations, and when she sees that Zelda is finished. She would give her tea and would always try to help Zelda by giving her advice.

One night changed the two girls relationship. They were walking through the woods, the moon is their only source of light.

Zelda glance at her friend and the view took Zelda’s breath away. Lilith looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Her red lips stretched into a beautiful smile that seems to be Zelda’s favorite sight, her brown locks flowed elegantly pass her shoulder. And her blue eyes twinkled like the stars above them.

The young witch stopped walking as realization hit her hard. I’m in love with Lilith, Zelda thought.

“Zelda? Are you okay?” Zelda glance up to meet Lilith’s eyes, the redhead only stared at her making the other girl worry. “Do you want to go back to the Academy?” Lilith asked.

Zelda shook her head and took a step forward, bringing her shaking hands up to hold Lilith’s face. Zelda slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Lilith’s eyes widened because of Zelda’s bold move, slowly wrapping her arms around the redhead’s waist. She pulled Zelda’s body closer and kissed her back.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss to regain some air, Lilith rested her forehead against Zelda’s and grinned. “What was that for, Zee?” Lilith chuckled as Zelda’s cheeks turn pink. “I just realized something and I wanted to make sure if my feelings is what I really thought,” Zelda mumbled shyly trying to hide her face. Cupping the girl’s chin, Lilith made Zelda glance her way.

“So what is your conclusion?” Lilith smiled. “I love you, Lilith.” Zelda breathed out as she gaze into the girl’s blue eyes. “I love you too, Zelda Spellman,” The other girl replied before giving Zelda another kiss.

They were together after what happened that night. It was a great relationship, and Zelda felt so lucky to have Lilith. Lilith was so sweet to her and the girl always shows how much she loves Zelda.

But their happiness wasn’t meant to last long. Zelda was at her room at the Academy studying when Lilith suddenly teleported herself inside Zelda’s room making the redhead jump in surprise. “Don’t do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack,” Lilith chuckled and made herself comfortable on Zelda’s bed.

A comfortable silence filled the room, and Zelda stealing glances at her lover every now and then noticed that Lilith was staring at her. Closing her book, Zelda turn to fully face her lover. “Are you okay?” Zelda asked.

Lilith smiled and took Zelda’s hand with her own. Bringing it up to her lips to kiss her knuckles Lilith whispered, “I love you Zelda.”

Zelda smiled, “And I love you too so much.” Zelda replied softly and kissed Lilith’s lips before pulling the brunette on top of her. Zelda’s plan on studying was quickly forgotten as she let herself be distracted from her lover’s lips and hands on her body.

The next morning, Zelda woke up alone in her bed. She sat up while pulling up the sheets to cover her bare chest. Thinking that her lover woke up early to go change in her bedroom, Zelda got up and started to get ready for the day. Excited to see her Lilith.

As the day comes to an end, Zelda never got to see her lover. Lilith didn’t even attend her classes. Rushing into the brunette’s room, what she saw was only a neatly made bed. All of Lilith’s clothes and belongings were gone and anxiety started to creep up into Zelda’s mind. She made her way to the High Priest’s office when Edward blocked her way.

“Move Edward, I need to see the high priest!” Zelda move past her brother, “Zelds, I need to talk to you about Lilith.” Zelda stop and quickly turn to look at her brother, “Did you see her?! Is she okay?! She didn’t attend her classes today and—“

“She left, Zelds.” Edward cut her elder sister off. “W-What are you talking about, Edward…” Zelda stammered out, trying to control her emotions. “I saw her leaving the Academy early in the morning, she brought all of her clothes with her. She’s gone, Zelds. She left.” Edward’s heart ache as he saw pain flash through her sister’s eyes.

Zelda didn’t say anything, she only nod her head and started to walk away from her brother. Ignoring his calls. As she reached the safety of her room, her knees finally gave out and she sink on the floor. Tears streaming down her face. At the age of 18, Zelda Spellman experienced her first love, but she also experienced her first heartbreak.

From that moment on, Zelda built walls around her broken heart to keep it further away from any more damage.

*

Zelda Spellman doesn’t do any relationship that involves having a deep emotional connection. No, she preferred a fling with no strings attached whatsoever.

Zelda has no time for any kind of relationship. Her only focus now is the business she has with her sister, Hilda. Her nephew that is on house arrest and Edward’s precious daughter that was left to her care when Edward and his wife passed away 16 years ago.

“Aunt Zelda, can you attend my parents-teacher conference?” Sabrina asked her aunt. “Go ask your aunt Hilda to go, Sabrina.” Zelda waved off.

“But she’s busy tending her garden. Please aunt Zelda, would you go? Please?” Sabrina pouted. Zelda sighed in defeat, she could never say no to Sabrina no matter how much she tried. Nodding her head slowly, Sabrina squealed in delight and hug her aunt before rushing upstairs to grab her coat.

Arriving at Baxter High, Sabrina led her aunt into the hallway. As they reached the classroom where the conference will be held, Sabrina greeted a woman with brown locks. Must be Sabrina’s teacher, Zelda thought. “Hi Ms.Wardwell, my aunt Hilda couldn’t make it today so my aunt Zelda will be taking her place.”

As the woman turn to face them, it’s like Zelda’s breath has been taken away from her body as she was met by a familiar face and eyes. This woman in front of her is the same woman who left her all those years ago. Lilith.

Lilith’s eyes widened as her eyes landed upon Zelda. She was still beautiful as always but Lilith could see the changes in Zelda. She looked mature, her face was still young but her features were sharper now. Her hair is still red like the fire. As Lilith gazed straight into Zelda’s eyes, she gulped as she saw Zelda’s rage burning in her eyes. Clearly not please of seeing Lilith again.

“Nice to meet you, Ms.Spellman. Let’s head into the room so we can start,” Lilith smiled at Zelda and the only response she got from the redhead was an icy glare before entering the room.

The conference started and Zelda just wants to kill this woman talking in front of her. She wanted to hurt Lilith for hurting her but at the same time, some forgotten feelings are coming back up again and Zelda hated herself for that.

As the conference finally ended, Zelda was the first one to get up and she quickly exited the room. Entering the restroom, she finally let her tears out as she felt her heart ache. All those years of suffering because of Lilith came back again.

“Zelda?” Zelda slighly jumped, feeling startled at the voice behind her. She turn to see Lilith, looking at her. “Don’t you dare come near me, Lilith.” Zelda hissed. Lilith took a step forward, reaching out to the devastated woman but Zelda back away. “I said don’t come near me!” Zelda cried out.

“Please Zee, let me explain—“ Zelda cut her off, “Do not call me that. The old naive Zelda Spellman that you played is dead,” Zelda glared at Lilith, “From now on Ms.Wardwell, stay away from me and my niece.” Zelda grabbed her purse and hastily made her way out of the restroom.

After that encounter she had with Lilith at Baxter High, she has been avoiding her ever since but the infuriating woman still finds a way to cross her path with Zelda’s.

And now Lilith is helping her niece perform an exorcism. Exorcism! I will kill that woman if something happens to Sabrina, Zelda thought. After Ambrose convinced her to help the three women with the exorcism, Zelda quickly made her way to the Putnam’s house.

They successfully performed the exorcism, which is a big relief to Zelda because it means that they are alive and Sabrina is done doing this madness. As they finished sealing away the demon, Sabrina invited the brunette for some tea.

“Oh, no, no, I’ve intruded enough for one day. I should go,” Zelda face the woman, “I think that’s best.” Lilith turn to look at the redhead, and Zelda stared right back at Lilith, glaring at her.

Hilda cleared her throat and motioned her niece to get going, “Let’s go Sabrina.” Sabrina confused as ever at what’s going on only nod her head and followed her aunt Hilda away from the two women.

“Zelda—“ Lilith started but was cut off by the angry woman in front of her. “No! You put Sabrina’s life on danger, Lilith! I mean it this time, stay away from Sabrina and me.”

Zelda started to walk away, “I had to leave Zelda! I had no choice, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” Lilith said softly, making Zelda stop on her tracks.

“What are you talking about?” Zelda asked slowly facing Lilith. The brunette sighed, “I had to leave Zelda… He was ordering me to come back,” Zelda gave her a confused look. “Who gave yo—“

“The Dark Lord, he ordered me to come back to hell. I’m a demon, Zelda, his right hand,” Lilith whispered.

Zelda stood there shocked with the information she just heard. Lilith is well, Lilith. The mother of demons. “S-So what we had all those years back at the Academy was really nothing to you?” Zelda asked, her voice cracking as tears started to form in her eyes.

Lilith quickly took a step forwards towards Zelda, holding her face in her hands. “What we had at the Academy was real, Zelda. My feelings for you are real. When I first came to the Academy I was only meant to observe and blend in as one of the students there, but then I saw you and I just have to get to know you,” Lilith smiled a teary smile.

“You became my best friend and the next thing I know you became my lover. And that was one of the most happiest moments of my life, I love you so much Zelda. I never stop loving you,” Lilith whispered close to the witch’s lips.

Zelda close the gap between them and kissed the woman she loves passionately. All those years of heartache all forgotten as their lips move in sync in a desperate kiss.

Zelda pulled away first and gazed into Lilith’s blue eyes, “Don’t leave me again, please. I can’t handle the pain the second time around if you decided to leave again,” Zelda whispered. Lilith press a small kiss on Zelda’s lips before pulling away, “I’m staying for good. I will never leave you again, Zelda, never.” Lilith whispered.

Zelda kissed her lover again as she wrap her arms around Lilith’s neck. Being in her Lilith’s arms again feels like home. She felt happy that they were given a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a kudos <3
> 
> -queenlilithspellman


	5. Happy Mother's Day

Sabrina’s favorite thing to do on a Saturday morning is meeting up with her best friends Roz and Susie in the park. Her Aunt Hilda is usually the one that accompanies her to the park but her aunt is busy helping Ambrose with a dead body, so today Lilith, her aunt Zelda’s girlfriend, will be coming with her.

Sabrina likes Lilith, she may be a demon (and a powerful one) but she was actually a big softie. And very very very protective over the Spellmans, especially towards Sabrina and Zelda.

As the little one’s eyes landed on her two best friends, Sabrina grinned and let go of the demon queen’s hand to rushed over to her friends.

“Brina!” The two girls exclaimed and greeted the girl with a hug. “Hi Roz, Hi Susie,” Sabrina greeted before pulling away from the hug. “Is that your mom, ‘Brina?” Susie asked while looking past the girl’s shoulder, Sabrina knows they are referring to Lilith. She turn to look at the demon queen and back at her friends, “No. That’s Lilith my auntie Zelda’s girlfriend.”

“But it’s mothers day today, aren’t you gonna celebrate it with your mom?” Sabrina gave Roz a confused look, “What’s that?” The young witch asked.

“It’s a special holiday for mommies. You give them flowers, chocolates, greeting cards to let them know that you love them,” Roz explained. “My mommy passed away with my daddy when I was still a baby,” Sabrina mumbled. Sensing their friend’s sudden change of mood, Roz and Susie changed the topic and pulled Sabrina to the slide to play.

After 40 minutes of playing, the trio said their goodbyes and parted ways. Sabrina, still distracted from the information she heard from her two best friends, made her way to Lilith who was sitting at a bench.

Lilith made Sabrina sit down besides her, “Is something wrong, Sabrina?” The demon queen asked, worried of the young witch. “Lilith, your the mother of demons right?” Sabrina glance up at the brunette. Raising an eyebrow at the sudden question, Lilith nod her head. “Yes I’am, Sabrina.”

“Do you celebrate mothers day with your babies?” Sabrina asked. Lilith stared at the young witch, trying to form an answer in her mind. Her children weren’t actually that loving and she wasn’t actually a loving mother herself so celebrating a mortal holiday is no use to demons. “Umm no, Sabrina. We don’t celebrate mothers day,” the demon queen answered with a force smile on her face.

“Why not?” Sabrina asked. “Well, I’m not a loving mother to my children and neither are them to me. So there is no use for us to celebrate a holiday like this one,” Lilith explained.

“But you’re loving to me, even though I’m not your child,” Sabrina pointed out. Lilith pulled the little girl on to her lap and gave her a small kiss on the temple. “That’s because you, my dear, are different. You are sweet, kind, bright, funny, adorable, shall I continue? Cause if I do we’ll be staying longer here in the park,” Sabrina giggled. “You are a precious gem, Sabrina, one that I’m very fond of.” Lilith smiled.

“You’re such a softie!” Lilith chuckled. “Yes, but don’t tell anyone.” The demon queen winked at the young witch.

The two made their way back home and as they got nearer to the Spellman house, they can see Zelda waiting at the front. Zelda greeted them with a smile and Sabrina gave her a small one back.

“How was the park?” Zelda asked, greeting her lover with a small peck in the lips. “It was good, Sabrina enjoyed her day with her friends and I got to read my book,” Lilith answered with a smile.

The trio entered the house, Sabrina beamed as her aunt Hilda greeted her with a hug. “Hello darling, did you have fun with your friends at the park?” Hilda pulled away and smiled at her niece.

“Yes! We played at the slide and also at the swings, I also helped Roz and Susie pick out flowers,” Sabrina’s smile disappeared as she remembered what her friends said. Hilda noticed Sabrina’s change of mood, “What is it, love?”

“Nothing auntie,” Sabrina force a smile. “Let’s go to the kitchen, I bake some of your favorite cookies.” Sabrina followed her aunt Hilda inside the kitchen, settling herself down at the kitchen table she smiled as her aunt handed her some cookies.

Hilda gave her niece a kiss on the forehead before exiting the kitchen. Sabrina sighed, “Is something wrong cousin?” Ambrose asked the young girl.

“My friends are celebrating mothers day with their mommies… I just wish that I can celebrate mothers day with my mom too,” Sabrina mumbled. “Oh cousin, I know in this mortal holiday you celebrate it with your actual mother, but you don’t need aunt Diana to celebrate. You can always celebrate mother’s day with the women that’s been with you from the day you were born, who filled the role as your mom when aunt Diana couldn’t,” Ambrose explained.

“Like aunt Hilda, aunt Zelda and Lilith!” Sabrina smiled, Ambrose chuckled and nodded. “Yes just like aunt Hilda, Aunt Zee and Lilith.”

“I think I’ll go up to my room now,” Sabrina gave her cousin a tight lipped smile. “Okay but you didn’t eat your cookies!” Ambrose yelled out to his little cousin as she ran out of the kitchen to go upstairs to her room.

Locking her bedroom door, Sabrina pulled out her jar full of coins under her bed. Aunt Hilda, aunt Zelda and Lilith are always taking care of me like a mommy should, it’s time I should thank them. Sabrina thought as she grab her jar.

Making sure that no one is around to see her sneak out, Sabrina tiptoed quietly to the door and ran out of the Spellman house.

*

“Hmmm, where should I go first—Oh!” Sabrina stumbled as she bumped into someone while walking. “I’m sorry for bumping into you,” Sabrina apologized.

The girl smiled at Sabrina, “It’s fine, sweetie. It’s my fault anyway, I wasn’t looking where I’m going.” The girl shrug her shoulders. “I’m Diane, what’s your name?” Sabrina stared at the girl in front of her. Short platinum blonde hair, emerald green eyes, light make up on her face, and a hint of pink in her cheeks. She was very pretty. “My name is Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman,” Sabrina introduced herself with a smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you Sabrina,” Diane chuckled. “So what’s a little girl like you doing here all alone? Did you run away from home or something?”

“No silly, I’m going to buy something special for my aunt Hilda, aunt Zelda and Lilith. They’re like my mommy and I want to thank them for taking care of me,” Sabrina explained. “Oh! I’m going to buy a gift for my mom too, wanna come with?” Sabrina grinned and nod her head.

Smiling at the adorable young girl, Diane held Sabrina’s hand and led the girl to a flower shop nearby.

As they arrived at their destination, the two girls entered the shop and Sabrina’s eyes twinkled with delight as her eyes landed on different kinds of flowers.

“I think I’m going to have a hard time choosing,” Sabrina said shyly, “That’s okay Sabrina, take your time.” Diane smiled.

“They also have some greeting cards here that you can buy, I can even help you with writing your letter if you want,” Sabrina eagerly nodded her head making Diane chuckle.

Meanwhile at the Spellman house, Ambrose was watching tv at the living room with Hilda. Enjoying a fictional horror movie.

Zelda came in, smoking a cigar with her holder. “Is Sabrina still in her room?” She asked before taking a long drag of her cigar. “Yes auntie Zee,” Ambrose replied.

“I think something is bothering her. She didn’t ate the cookies I baked for her,” Hilda said with a worried expression. Zelda hummed, “I’ll go talk to her.” The redhead put out her cigarette before walking upstairs towards Sabrina’s room.

Standing in front of the door, Zelda gently knock before softly calling out her niece’s name, “Sabrina?”

No answer. Zelda knocked again, “Sabrina, your aunt Hilda believes that something is bothering you. Can I talk to you for a moment?” There’s still no answer.

Turning the knob gently, Zelda entered Sabrina’s bedroom and saw no signs of Sabrina anywhere. The room started to feel like it’s closing in as possible thoughts of what happen to Sabrina came rushing into Zelda’s mind.

“Lilith!” Zelda called out to her lover, the demon queen sensing her lover’s worry came running to Zelda’s side. “What’s wrong?” She asked looking at the redhead in confusion.

“Sabrina is missing,” Zelda croaked out while slowly turning to look at her lover with tears forming in her eyes.

*

“I can’t wait to give the flowers and letter to my aunties and to Lilith,” Sabrina exclaimed. “I’m sure they’ll love it, Sabrina.” Diane smiled.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Diane offered, Sabrina just smiled and followed her new friend inside her car. Turning the engine on, Diane drove off to the direction Sabrina gave her.

Meanwhile, Zelda, Hilda and Lilith walked the streets of Greendale. Asking every passing person if they have seen Sabrina.

“I will never ever forgive myself if something happens to Sabrina,” Zelda muttered to herself but Lilith heard her loud and clear. She grabbed her lover’s hand and gave it a small squeeze, “Sabrina’s going to be okay, Zelda, don’t worry we’ll bring her back home.” Lilith assured her.

“She must be so scared walking the dark streets alone in the cold, Oh my baby…” Zelda choked out, trying to hold back her tears but failing as her emotions got the best of her. “Hey, hey, we will find her okay? Sabrina is a brave girl, Zelda. She’ll be fine,” Lilith wiped Zelda’s tears away.

“Now let’s continue searching, I’m sure Sabrina is out here somewhere,” Zelda nodded.

At the Spellman house, Diane stop her car infront of the house and help the little girl out of the car. “Thank you for taking me home, Diane!” Sabrina grinned, “You’re welcome Sabrina. I should get going but if you need some help you know where to call me,” Sabrina nodded her head.

Sabrina waved good bye to Diane and entered the warm house. “Sabrina!” Ambrose who was sitting on the stairs quickly rose up to his feet and hugged his little cousin. Relief to see Sabrina safe and not one scratch can be seen on her, meaning the town is safe from the demon queen’s wrath if she saw there is any bruise or scratch on her beloved little one.

“Ambrose! Look I got some flowers for aunt Hilda, aunt Zelda and Lilith. Oh and I also got them some chocolates and—“ Sabrina stopped as her cousn was looking at her with a stressed look.

“What’s wrong?” The young witch asked, “You left without the auntie’s and Lilith’s permission. We were worried sick, Sabrina.” Ambrose said gently.

Sabrina casted her eyes down, feeling guilty for making her family worry so much.

“Are you mad at me?” Sabrina whispered, Ambrose sighed and ruffled Sabrina’s hair making the young girl giggle. “I’m not mad, cousin. Come on let’s get you warm up,” Sabrina nodded and followed Ambrose to the living room.

Hilda, Zelda and Lilith gave up on their search for Sabrina and decided to go home. Entering the house, the three women took off their coats and sighed as the warmth of the house hit them.

They all made their way to the living room and gasped as their eyes landed on the little girl sitting besides Ambrose. “Sabrina!” The three women exclaimed in relief.

Sabrina stood up and ran towards her aunt Hilda to give her a hug first. Pulling away from Hilda, Zelda raised her hand. Sabrina freeze on the spot she was standing.

“Oh for Satan’s sake Sabrina, where have you been?!” Sabrina glance down at her feet, unable to meet her aunt Zelda’s eyes.

“Do you think it’s safe for a six year old girl to wander off the streets on her own? No it most certainly is not! Your behavior today will not go unpunish young lady, you got all of us worried si—“ Zelda stopped as she felt her lover’s hand on her arm. Zelda glance at Lilith and back at her niece she didn’t even notice that Sabrina was already crying.

“Let Sabrina explain, Zelda. Blowing up your temper out on the young girl won’t help,” Lilith said gently.

“I-I-I just wanted to give you, aunt Hilda and Lilith s-something special b-because it’s mothers day and you’ve been taking care of me like a mommy should do with their baby,” Zelda’s heart felt like it’s being squeezed in a bad way as more tears flowed down on her niece’s cheeks. “I-I only wanted you to know that I love you,” Sabrina added.

Zelda met her sister’s eyes who was already silently crying. Sabrina sees them as her mother, and she couldn’t be more happier.

Kneeling down in front of Sabrina, Zelda pulled the young girl on to her lap and hugged her tight letting the tears she’s been holding fall down on to her cheeks. “Oh Sabrina, we love you so much. And the thought of something bad happening to you pains us so much,” Zelda shook her head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts.

“I’m sorry for losing my temper. Please promise us you won’t do it again, we were worried sick,”

“I’m sorry aunt Zee. I promise I won’t do it again,” Sabrina promised. Zelda pulled away from the hug and wipe Sabrina’s tears away. “So what did you got us, Sabrina?” Lilith asked with a smile on her face. Sabrina’s face broke out into a smile and she got off her aunt’s lap and pulled the three women on to the couch.

Sabrina happily gave them the flowers she choose at the shop, each of their own chocolates and letter. Gone was the tears and back was the smile and laughter at the Spellman house.


	6. Beware the Devil Woman

Lilith never thought she would be attached to the Spellmans, her only duty was to deliver Sabrina to the Dark Lord but after spending a lot of time with the Spellman family. She felt attached to them. Especially to one particular red haired woman. Even though Zelda is still a little bit cold to her.

The moment Lilith told them that she was not Mary Wardwell, it took a little time for them to trust the demon queen and let her back in their lives again. She’s all in good terms with them now, well, all except with Zelda.

Lilith thinks the redhead beauty hated her even more now that she told them the truth of who she really is. And it pains her, she wanted Zelda to like her. But she doesn’t know how.

So Lilith just do what she does best, irritate the woman she is secretly in love with. The demon queen knows what she’s doing is only making Zelda hate her even more but this is the only way Lilith knows how to get the woman’s attention.

Lilith sighed as her thoughts wondered to the beautiful red haired woman.

Everything about Zelda makes her cold heart warm up with delight. She’d do anything for the woman, if Zelda wants Lilith to slit her own throat she will do it in a heartbeat.

The things one do for love.

“Ms.Wardwell?” Her thoughts were interrupted as Sabrina entered her office. Sitting up straight, she gave the young witch a smile. “Yes Sabrina? Is something wrong?” The demon queen asked.

Sabrina shook her head with a smile, “No, no. I just came by to invite you for dinner tonight at the house.”

“I don’t know Sabrina, I have a lot of papers to grade—“ The young witch cut Lilith off.

“Aunt Zelda will be present tonight, Lilith.,” Sabrina smirked, noticing the demon queen’s change of mood as she mentioned her aunt’s name.

“Hmm if that’s the case then expect me to be there to attend dinner,” Lilith smirked, causing the young witch to chuckle. “You should really ask Aunt Zee out on a date if you really like her that much, Ms.Wardwell.”

“If only it were that simple, Sabrina.” Lilith mumbled. Sabrina stared at the demon queen in front of her, “I don’t think I can handle it if your aunt…rejects me,” Lilith sighed.

The demon queen gave the young witch a forced smile, “You better get going, you don’t wanna be late for class.” Sabrina nodded and left the room without saying goodbye.

Lilith let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and went back to grading some papers of her students. If she finishes grading all of them, she’ll be able to attend dinner later at the Spellman’s and she’ll get to see her sweet Zelda.

*

Zelda smiled down at the baby in her arms, she did not regret taking Father Blackwood’s daughter. For Zelda, taking in the babe was the best choice she made. She will make sure that the baby will have a future.

Zelda’s quiet moment with the babe got interrupted as the doorbell rang. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the witch carefully lay the baby down on her bassinet and made her way to the door.

“What are you doing here?” Zelda raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. “Sabrina invited me over for dinner,” Lilith shrug and entered the house making Zelda roll her eyes.

“Well, you’re very early for dinner,” The witch grumbled. “That’s because I finished my work early,” Lilith smirked knowing that it annoys the red haired witch. Following Zelda inside the parlor, her heart melted at the sight of Zelda interacting with the baby she stole from the high priest.

“Motherhood suits you, Zelda,” Lilith said. Zelda smiled at Lilith, making the demon queen beamed. Please at herself that she made Zelda smile directly at her.

Lilith slowly sat down besides Zelda and look down at the baby inside the bassinet, “What’s her name?” The demoness asked.

“Constance didn’t get a chance to name her, so I picked the names for her. With the help of Sabrina,” Zelda replied with a small smile. Lilith nodded and Zelda continued, “Her name is Macaria,” the witch said softly as she glance at the precious baby.

“Goddess of Blessed Death. Princess of the Underworld,” Lilith hummed. “And her middle name?” The demon queen asked.

“Constance, to honor her mother,” Zelda said with a smile.

“Macaria Constance Spellman, now what a lovely name for a beautiful babe,” Lilith cooed at Macaria and the baby replied with a toothless smile. Please at the attention the demoness gives her.

“She likes you,” Zelda chuckled, Lilith smirked at the witch, “What’s not to like?” Zelda playfully rolled her eyes at the demon queen.

Sabrina entered the parlor and was surprised to see her aunt Zelda having a decent conversation with Lilith. As far as the young witch knows, the two women never ever had a decent conversation before. Lilith would always annoy her aunt to the point that Zelda would reached out to grab a hammer or any weapon to kill the demoness but was instantly stopped by Ambrose or Hilda.

Rubbing her eyes to know that her sight isn’t playing at her or anything, Sabrina raised an eyebrow to see the two women really getting along with each other. The young witch wants to let them have this moment, to let them talk without any snarky comments about each other but they have to eat dinner soon.

Clearing her throat to make her presence known, the two women turn to look at her direction and Sabrina gave them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready,” Zelda nodded and stood up from where she sat and exited the parlor. Lilith did the same and smirked at Sabrina, “I think your aunt is warming up to me,” Sabrina laughed and led the demoness to the dining area.

“Glad to see you joining us for dinner, Lilith,” Ambrose greeted the demon queen with a smirked.

“Thank you for having me,” Lilith smirked back and and sat down besides Zelda. “The more the merrier,” Hilda entered the room with a smile. “You must get so lonely in your cottage, living alone by yourself with no one to talk to. Poor dear,” Hilda gave her a small smile.

“I’m used to it and plus, Stolas keeps me company,” Lilith shrug.

“If you ever feel lonely—“ Zelda started, making everyone in the table look at her direction, “—you’re always welcome here. With us,” Zelda gave her a small smile.

Everyone stared at the head Spellman with wide eyes, not believing what they just heard. Did Zelda Spellman, the witch who hates Lilith’s guts really just said that the demon queen is always welcome here, in the Spellman house?

Now that’s what you don’t hear every day.

Lilith smiled back at the redhead beauty, “Thank you.” She said before continuing to eat her dinner.

The four Spellmans had a great time having dinner with Lilith and the demoness felt the same thing. Lilith shared some several stories she had as the Dark Lord’s trusted right hand, all the places she’s been, all the things she learned and the people she met. Everyone was interested in her stories, even Zelda and it made her heart beat like she just ran a thousand miles because of how focus the witch looks at her.

After the desserts were eaten and everyone was satisfied, Ambrose was the first one to excused himself saying that he still has some work to do. Hilda, along with Sabrina, followed Ambrose out the dining area. Hilda sent Lilith an encouraging smile in her direction, telling her to go for it.

Hilda knows that the demon queen feels something for her sister and honestly, she supports their relationship (if Lilith finally had the guts to ask Zelda out) more than her sister’s relationship with Father Blackwood. What Zelda had with the High Priest was toxic and Hilda’s glad that her sister got out of the relationship before any further damage could have been possibly inflicted on her.

Lilith turn to look at Zelda’s direction who is now holding little Macaria in her arms, trying to soothe the little one’s cries. Slowly approaching them, Lilith glance down at the crying baby and gently caressed the little one’s hair as she began to sing a latin lullaby.

Zelda watched in awe, hearing Lilith’s singing voice. She has a wonderful voice and as soon as the demoness stopped singing, the witch found herself wanting to hear more of her lovely voice.

Lilith smiled as little Macaria calmed down and was already fast asleep again. She glance at Zelda who was staring at her, “I should go,” the demoness whispered.

Zelda nodded, not trusting her own voice right now.

“Zelda, if umm… If you ever need help—“ Zelda cut her off.

“I’ll call you,” Lilith nodded with a soft smile plastered on her face.

“Good night Zelda Spellman,” Lilith said softly, Zelda gaze right into the demon queen’s cerulean eyes that seems to be shining like diamonds. Sending her a soft smile, Zelda replied, “Good night Lilith.”

Lilith left the Spellman estate with a big grin plastered on her face. Pleased with how her evening ended.

*

Ever since the night she had dinner with the Spellmans, Lilith found herself visiting them more these past few days. And because of her visits, she also got to spend more time with Zelda and little Macaria.

She enjoyed her days with the redhead witch and her adopted daughter, and the more she spent more time with Zelda the more she is falling deeply for the witch.

But unfortunately her workload today won’t allow her to go anywhere. She has countless of papers to grade and she hates it. She hates being here in her cottage, she hates not being able to visit Zelda and Macaria. She just hates it.

Lilith sighed and began to rub her temple as she felt another headache coming. Before she could even take the new set of papers she was about to grade, her phone rang. As she answered the call, Hilda didn’t even gave her a chance to greet.

“Lilith! Praise Satan you answered, you need to come here now!” Hilda said in a panic, making Lilith think the worst.

“What happened?!”

“Faustus found out about what Zelda did, he took Macaria!” Lilith’s blood boiled in anger. She grabbed her car keys and drove straight to the Spellman estate.

As soon as she arrived at her destination, Lilith got out of her car and burst through inside the house. Making her way inside the parlor and as her eyes landed on Zelda, she feels her chest tightening of the sight. The woman was shaking, eyes red and and her cheeks are now stained with salty tears. Hilda, Sabrina and Prudence sighed in relief as they saw Lilith.

“Lilith, he took her… Faustus took Macaria, what if he’ll do something—“ Lilith crouched down in front of the frantic woman, trying her best to calm Zelda down. “We’ll get her back, Zelda. I promise we’ll get Macaria back,” Lilith stood up.

Hilda stared at the demon queen, “Where are you going?!”

“Fulfilling my promise,” Lilith answered and stormed out of the house, the four women following behind her.

As they reached the church, Lilith slam the doors open and glared at Faustus. Pushing him using her magic, Faustus went flying backwards his back hitting the hard ground. He groaned in pain, “Macaria belongs to Zelda, Faustus. Give her back,” Lilith growled.

“The babe belongs to me, I’m his father!” Faustus argued. “Constance entrusted me with your daughter Faustus, the moment I told her that your first born is a girl she knew you wouldn’t approve and feared the worse. I’am fulfilling her death wish of making sure that she’s safe and out of your hands,” Zelda said.

“Zelda go get Macaria,” Lilith uttered, trying to control her anger at the high priest. Zelda nodded and hastily made her way to the sleeping baby inside the bassinet. Faustus turn to look at his eldest daughter, “You’d let them take your sister away?!”

Prudence raised an eyebrow at her father, “I trust them more with her than you, Father. They are good people and Lady Blackwood made a wise choice to leave Macaria to sister Zelda and not to you.” Prudence said coldly.

Faustus stood up and walked towards the direction of Zelda holding the sleeping baby, Lilith blocked his way and wrap one hand around his neck choking him. “Don’t ever come near Zelda and Macaria,” The demon queen sneered.

“Lilith that’s enough,” Sabrina called out.

But still Lilith never listen, she was still choking Blackwood to death. Everyone was calling out her name and telling her to stop but she just couldn’t, this man took Macaria and it pained Zelda. She could never forgive him. Ever.

Zelda handed the little one to her sister and rushed towards the demon queen. Pushing away Blackwood out of Lilith’s grasp, Zelda grabbed the demon queen’s face with her hands and made Lilith focus on her and not on Faustus.

“Lilith calm down, he’s not worth it okay. Focus on me and not on him,” Zelda tried but Lilith is still glaring daggers at Faustus.

Zelda, desperate to get Lilith back, only had one idea in mind. She leaned in and softly press her lips to Lilith’s red ones, kissing her.

The moment Lilith felt Zelda’s lips on hers, her anger quickly died down and the only thing that she can focus on right now is how soft and sweet Zelda’s lips feels against hers. Slowly closing her eyes, Lilith kissed the witch back while wrapping her arms around her waist.

Zelda pulled away first and smiled at the demoness in front of her, “Let’s go home.” Lilith nodded. The four women left the Faustus at the church and made their way back to the estate.

As they reached the house, they all went in exhausted from today’s events. “How about I make us some nice calming tea to soothe all our nerves,” Hilda suggested, still holding the baby.

“I think that’s perfect aunt Hilda, I need one after what just happened today,” Sabrina sighed. “Okay then, you two go ahead in the kitchen. I’ll be right behind you,” the two teens nodded and entered the kitchen.

Hilda glanced at her older sister and saw that Zelda was staring at Lilith who is entering the parlor. Softly bumping her hips with her sister, Zelda turn to look at her. “Go talk to her,” Hilda whispered. Zelda nodded and made her way to the parlor.

Lilith look up to meet Zelda’s eyes looking at her, the witch sat down besides Lilith and held her hand. The whole room fell into silence, Zelda knows that Lilith is struggling on what to say so she’ll wait.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lilith gave Zelda’s hand a squeeze before looking at her. “I’m sorry for losing control like that. The anger I felt earlier was just so big I really wanted to make him pay for taking Macaria and also for making you cr—“

Lilith’s babbling was cut off as Zelda pressed her lips against the demon queen’s. Lilith sighed into the kiss, loving the sweet taste of Zelda’s soft lips and she kissed her back. Pulling the witch’s body closer.

As they both pulled away to catch their breaths, foreheads resting against each other. Lilith brought her hand up to Zelda’s cheeks and smile, “I could get use to this, you always surprising me with a kiss.” Lilith said softly making Zelda chuckle.

“Thank you for fulfilling your promise on bringing her back to me, and for being very protective towards me and Macaria,” Zelda whispered.

“I will do anything to protect the ones I love,” Lilith whispered back staring right into Zelda’s eyes.

Zelda’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. Not being able to hold herself back anymore, she pulled the demoness back for another kiss. But this time with more passion.

Pulling away from the kiss, Zelda grinned at Lilith making the demon queen blush because of the glow of Zelda’s face. “I love you too, Lilith. I love you! I love you!” Zelda threw herself at the demon queen and Lilith happily wrapped her arms around Zelda and brought the witch down with her, laughing at their silliness.

The two women happily spent their whole afternoon with each other’s arms. Sharing sweet kisses and whispering I love you’s to one another.

Ever since that day and as word started to spread out of what happened between the demon queen and high priest, no witch or warlock ever dared to try and hurt Zelda or any other Spellman. For they do not want to face the wrath of Madam Satan.


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: someone walking in on them making out/having sex I really like that trope lmao Zelda would wanna die

At the Spellman estate, one Spellman couldn’t seem to calm her nerves down. Sabrina is out with her mortal friends, Hilda is working and Ambrose is on a date with his boyfriend Luke. Which only leave us to Zelda who is pacing back and forth in her room, wearing only a short thin silky black night gown.

The reason for Zelda’s anxiety is because tonight, she and her lover Lilith, will be doing what couples do in a relationship. Make love.

Zelda used to hate the demon queen’s guts. She couldn’t even stand being in a same room with the woman but as soon as Lilith started to pull away from the Spellmans, especially to Zelda, that the redhead realized that she has feelings for the mother of demons.

Zelda decided to confront Lilith in her home, and the ginger witch demanded Lilith an answer to why the demoness seems to avoid her. Lilith hesitated at first but then decided to tell Zelda the truth, that she was in love with her and feeling Zelda’s hatred towards her made the demon queen’s heart feel an excruciating pain.

Zelda never replied and instead just wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck before kissing her. It took the mother of demon’s by surprise but soon started to reciprocate the kiss.

Nothing happened between the two women that night, they decided to wait until both were ready to take the big step in their relationship. So in every dates they have only leads to them making out on the end of the day.

But tonight is the night. It’s finally happening and Zelda Spellman is nervous as hell.

The doorbell rang making Zelda jump in surprise, looking at the mirror in front of her and making sure that her appearance is okay. Zelda made her way downstairs to answer the door.

Behind the door revealed Lilith who was carrying a bouquet of red roses in her arms. As soon as Lilith’s eyes landed on her lover, her jaw dropped at Zelda’s appearance. Zelda look delicious in her silk black night gown, her lips were painted in a deep shade of red that Lilith wants to taste so badly, her red waves in perfect condition and the demoness just wants to ruin it by running her fingers through it as she kissed her passionately.

Closing her jaw, Lilith shook her head and gave the woman in front of her a smile. “Hi I bought these for you,” The demoness handed Zelda the bouquet of red roses which Zelda happily accepted. “Thank you love, they look lovely,” Zelda smiled before stepping aside to let Lilith in.

Zelda closed the door as soon as Lilith entered and turn to face her lover who was looking at her form while licking her lips. She loves Lilith’s reaction.

“Umm do you want to uhh— I-I mean, we can go watch a movie before we—“ Zelda put her bouquet down on a near table and cut Lilith off with a deep kiss that was quickly returned by the demoness. Zelda moaned as Lilith’s tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Pulling away from the kiss, Zelda stared at Lilith with a look that the demoness couldn’t help but bit her lip. Oh Satan, her lover looks so beautiful.

“I can’t wait any longer, Lilith. I need you, please take me already,” Zelda whispered close to the demoness lips. Lilith nodded and let the redhead witch guide her upstairs to her room. As soon as they went in, Zelda slam the door shut behind her and pushed the demon queen to sit at the edge of her bed. She straddles Lilith’s lap before kissing her again.

Lilith groaned as her hands traveled Zelda’s warm body. She pulled away and started to kiss the witch’s neck, leaving her marks. Mine.

Zelda gasped as she felt Lilith’s hot tongue make contact with her skin, “L-Lilith please…” The witch begged.

Lilith quickly changed their positions so that Zelda is now laying down the bed with her hovering above the redhead beauty. She sat up and pulled Zelda’s night gown over head. Lilith’s hunger intensified as she discovered that Zelda wasn’t wearing any bra or underwear underneath her night gown.

Lilith hovered above Zelda again, not breaking any eye contact with the redhead witch. Then she leaned down to plant a soft kisses on Zelda’s forehead, nose and finally her lips. “I’ll be gentle I promise,” Lilith whispered.

“I love you so much,” Zelda whispered back making Lilith smile before replying an “I love you too” back to her lover.

The demoness started to kiss down Zelda’s neck before stopping in front of her breast. Taking one nipple with her mouth, Lilith moaned.

After sucking and licking the pink bud, Lilith released it with a pop, “You’re so beautiful,” she mumbled close to Zelda’s skin.

Zelda moaned as Lilith started to kiss her stomach, making her way down to her wet center. “So hot, so wet and it’s all for me to take.”

“Yes! It’s all yours, I’m all yours please take me Lilith please,” Zelda begged.

Zelda gasped as Lilith’s mouth finally found its way to her wet center. The witch grabbed a fistful of Lilith’s brown locks, moaning out her lover’s name in ecstasy.

“Oh please don’t s-stop, don’t stop!” Zelda moaned out, she was so close to coming already when suddenly—

“Zelds I— Unholy Satan, my eyes!” Zelda heard her sister’s voice, snapping her out of her trance. She pushed Lilith and sat up trying to cover herself with her bed sheets. “Hilda! What in Satan’s name are you doing here?!”

“Well duh, I live here,” Hilda replied making Zelda roll her eyes. “I mean, what are you doing here so early. I thought you were working!”

“Dr.Cee closed the shop because he has a family emergency! Anyway, I’m sorry for disturbing you two love birds,” Hilda apologized. “But next time lock the door will you,” the youngest of the Spellman siblings added and closed the door.

“Oh dear, I hope there’s still some unholy water left for me to use with my eyes,” Zelda heard her sister mumble in her breath. Zelda glance at her lover who was doing her best to contain her laughter.

Zelda groaned and covered her face with her hands before laying down the bed again, “Well that’s embarrassing,” she muttered.

Lilith pulled Zelda’s hands away from her face and gave her lover a small peck in the lips. “At least it’s your sister and not Sabrina or Ambrose.”

Zelda groaned again, “I wanna die.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure Hilda will find some unholy water to drop in her eyes so that she can unseen what she just saw,” Lilith smirked, “Now where were we?” Lilith mumbled before kissing Zelda again.

The eldest Spellman sighed and kissed her lover back. She’ll worry about Hilda later, right now Zelda needs to feel her lover’s tongue on her again.


	8. The Enchanted Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: Could you do the very cliche enchanted mistletoe (just the locks people in the area till they kiss type) Sabrina did it, obviously, but didn't intend it from them, and maybe this is when they release they like each other or something like that please?

In the Spellman Estate, everyone was in the parlor having some coco with nothing but their night clothes on. Sabrina was the one to gather everyone in the same room together, ever since she signed the book of the beast she’s been having a difficult time managing her time.

She’s either at the Academy or at Baxter High, and when she does have some free time she used it to practice her magic. Sabrina can’t waste any time because she is after all planning on taking down the Dark Lord, so she must prepare.

She missed spending time with her family, her aunt Hilda was always at the bookstore, Ambrose is at the Academy or sometimes with his boyfriend Luke and her aunt Zelda was so busy taking care of Lady Blackwood’s baby girl and running the Mortuary.

With the help of Ms.Wardwell though ( who is actually Lilith, the mother of demons) Zelda’s workload aren’t that stressing. Sabrina can still see her aunt being cold towards Lilith but she can feel something change in their atmosphere.

When the young witch saw her aunt sleeping with a smile on her face while mumbling the demon queen’s name that’s when Sabrina confirmed that her aunt like-likes Lilith.

She doesn’t know about Lilith’s feelings towards her aunt though but Sabrina can feel it that the demoness feels the same way, she’s just too scared to admit it. That’s why Sabrina plans on getting the two women to confess their feelings tonight, with a mistletoe and a little help with a spell.

“This is nice, all of us together,” Sabrina smiled.

“Yes it is nice but may I ask why she’s here,” Zelda glared at the woman sitting across her who in returned just smirked making Zelda roll her eyes.

“Auntie be nice,” Zelda huffed. “No one should be alone in the holidays,” Ambrose added and her aunt just glared at him, he chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

“So Lilith do you always celebrate the holidays alone?” Hilda asked, trying to make a conversation with the demon queen. Lilith nodded, “Yes I do. I don’t actually have a lot of friends and the only people I know here in Greendale are you,” Lilith replied with a shrug.

“You should make more friends so you can bother someone else with your presence instead of us,” Zelda commented.

“Zelda!” Hilda scolded he sister who only ignored her.

“Is that how you say thank you to the person who helped you with Lady Blackwood’s baby and in the Mortuary while your sister is too busy,” Lilith raised an eyebrow at the witch.

“I didn’t need your help,” Zelda snapped, she stood up and made her way into the kitchen without noticing the demoness that followed her.

Lilith grabbed Zelda’s arm and made the redhead witch face her, “What is your problem, Zelda?! I have been very patient with how you treat me but every day it seems to be getting worse,” Lilith hissed. Zelda pulled her arm away from Lilith’s grasps and as she was about to walk away she found herself stuck in her spot.

“What the— I c-can’t move,” Zelda tried to walk away again but failed. “M-Me too,” Lilith said.

“You two are under a mistletoe,” They heard Sabrina’s voice say and they both face the young witch. “Sabrina, what did you do with the mistletoe?!” Zelda tried to walk away again but the spell on the mistletoe won’t let her.

“You two can only be release if you kiss, I’m sorry aunt Zee but I can’t take back the spell on the mistletoe,” Sabrina apologized and entered the parlor room.

Zelda jaw drop and closed again. She had to kiss this woman?! Not in a million years will she ever do that, she’d rather cut off her tongue than let that wicked woman kiss her.

“I will not kiss this woman! No, I won’t do it—“

“Oh for Satan’s sake, let’s just get this over with,” Lilith groaned. She grabbed Zelda’s face with her hands and pressed her lips with Zelda’s, kissing her.

Zelda’s eyes widened, she didn’t expect for Lilith to actually kiss her. Zelda cursed at herself for actually enjoying Lilith’s soft lips on hers.

Slowly closing her eyes, Zelda wrapped her arms around the demon queen’s neck and pulled her close to deepened the kiss.

Lilith loves the sweet taste of Zelda’s mouth and she finds herself wanting more, slipping her tongue inside the witch’s mouth she groaned as her tongue started to explore every inch of Zelda’s.

Zelda didn’t want to stop this kiss, she still wants to feel the demoness lips pressed with hers but she needs to catch some air. Zelda pulled away from the kiss biting Lilith’s lower lip, she gazed right into the mother of demon’s cerulean eyes.

Zelda and Lilith’s heart started to beat rapidly as they stare into each other’s eyes, a weird feeling stirring in their stomach.

Lilith moved away from Zelda, completely removing herself from the witch’s embrace. She dashed out the kitchen and outside the house as realization hit the demon queen.

I like Zelda Spellman. Lilith thought.

Zelda just stood there still feeling a little dazed. A couple minutes of staring at nothing, Zelda went back to the parlor. Ambrose and Sabrina gave their aunt a knowing smirk as they saw their aunt’s flushed cheeks.

“Sabrina your grounded,” Zelda said, “I’m going to bed, please don’t disturb me,” the ginger witch added and made her way upstairs to her room.

Once she lock the door behind her, Zelda touched her lips as she remembered it being covered by Lilith’s soft ones. And she can no longer deny that, I like that annoying woman. Zelda thought out loud.


	9. Ways to say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: “You be careful, alright? It’s not safe, and I worry.” Lilith/Zelda

Zelda Spellman has been making implusive decisions ever since she took Father Blackwood’s baby, but she doesn’t regret this particular one though. Lilith who has taken the form of Sabrina’s teacher, Ms.Wardwell, is the best thing that ever happened to Zelda.

At first the two women can’t even stand being near each other’s presence but as Zelda got to know the woman better, she found herself liking the demon queen.

They went out on dates and Lilith has been really sweet to her. The demoness treated Zelda like a Queen and it felt nice being taken care of. The redhead witch was always the strong one in the family, now that Edward is gone she is the new head of the family and she must play the role to protect the ones she love.

But Zelda has her ups and downs too, she couldn’t stay strong forever and she’s glad that Lilith is there to hold her whenever the witch feels like she’s falling apart because of her responsibilities.

Tonight, Zelda finally have gotten a day off from her family. She was laying down in Lilith’s queen sized bed in her cottage, contented being in the demon queen’s arms. “Thank you for today, Lilith,” Zelda sighed.

The demoness gave Zelda’s temple a soft kiss, “No problem, I can’t stand it seeing you all so stressed. You’re too hard on yourself sometimes,” Lilith muttered.

“I’ll try not to be too hard on myself, for you,” Zelda glance up at her lover and smiled. “Good,” Lilith whispered close to witch’s lips before kissing her.

Zelda melted and kissed her lover back, and as she pull away the redhead witch stared right into Lilith’s blue diamond eyes.

“I love you,” Zelda whispered. Lilith didn’t reply but instead, just planted a soft kiss on Zelda’s forehead.

Zelda is used to it, Lilith not saying the three words back to her. She knows the demoness is having a hard time saying it to her but she will wait until she’s ready.

“Are you free tomorrow? We can go out on a picnic,” Lilith offered. Zelda gave her lover an apologetic smile, “I can’t go out on a picnic tomorrow. I need to check Father Blackwood’s son,”

Lilith’s eyebrow furrowed at the mentioned of Father Blackwood, “Is that priest going to be there, I can come with y—“

Zelda cut Lilith off with a small kiss on her lips. Lilith pulled the witch’s body closer to deepened the kiss, her possessive side coming out. The idea of her lover being with Father Blackwood just makes her blood boil with jealousy.

Zelda pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch her breath. As her breathing turn back to normal, she said in a soft tone, “Of course Faustus is going to be there. It is his son I’m checking, and you have nothing to worry about.” Lilith gave her a small pout making Zelda chuckle.

“What happened between Faustus and I is in the past. You’re the one that I love, Lilith. Not him.” Zelda assured her lover.

“You be careful, alright? It’s not safe, and I worry.” Lilith sighed.

There are different ways to say I love you to a person. Lilith may not say the exact three words Zelda wants to hear but the way she cares for the witch is enough for Zelda to know that Lilith does love her back as much as she does.

Zelda only gave her a small smile before kissing Lilith again but this time, she has no plans on stopping.


	10. Mrs. and Mrs. Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: Madam Spellman hasn’t even began a relationship yet, everyone starts refusing to them as each other’s wife

Solstice is near and it is usually Hilda that buys all the gifts but today, Zelda decided that she buys them. They have a new addition to the family and Zelda wants to buy baby Leticia dozens of gifts to welcome the babe to the Spellman Family.

Zelda placed the gifts she bought for Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose on the trunk of the car before shutting it. Next stop, to a baby shop near the bookstore Hilda is working. Zelda got in the care and started the engine before driving off to the store’s direction.

The ginger witch parked her car just outside the store, and as she got out and closed the car’s door she bump into someone causing the person’s things to fell off her bag.

“I’m so sorry,” Zelda apologized.

“Oh it’s fine— Zelda?” The person asked, Zelda look up and her eyes widened. The person she bump into is no other than Lilith, the Demon Queen.

“Lilith! What in Satan’s name are you doing here?!” Zelda asked, “Well a friend of mine just had a baby and I want to give her precious one a little gift.” Lilith explained, the redhead witch just rolled her eyes.

“What about you? What are you doing here, I didn’t expect to see Zelda Spellman going in this kind of store,” Lilith raised an eyebrow at Zelda.

“I’m buying some gifts for the baby that was left for us to care, a long lost relative of ours couldn’t raised her so we took her in.” Zelda lied, hoping that the demoness would believe it. Surprisingly she did, Lilith only nodded her head.

“Well it looks like we’re headed to the same store, how about I accompany you and help you out with picking some items for the little one?” Lilith suggested which Zelda responded with a glare, making the demoness chuckle. “I can assure you, Zelda, my company is not that bad.” Lilith smirked.

“Fine! Let’s go, it’s freezing out here.” Zelda grumbled and went inside the store first, Lilith followed the witch, she was having fun annoying the hell out of the eldest Spellman.

A salesperson approached the two women with a smile, “Hi! Are you and your wife looking for some baby items?”

Zelda was about to explode in front of the salesperson’s face for thinking that they were married but she Lilith wrapped her arms around her shoulder and pulled the witch closer to her. “Yes! We want to give our baby some new clothes, Christmas is close,” Lilith smiled.

“So honey, what do you want to check first?” Lilith turn to look at the redhead witch who was glaring daggers at her.

“I want to check their clothes first,” Zelda muttered.

“My beautiful wife wants to check the baby clothes first, I’m so sorry about her behavior. She just misses our dear one,” Lilith lied. The salesperson waved off the apology with a smile and led the ‘couple’ to baby clothes area and left.

“How dare you pretend to be my wife?!” Zelda hissed at the demoness as soon as the salesperson was out of sight. “Oh Zelda, is being my wife really that bad to you?” Lilith gasped, putting a hand on her chest pretending to be hurt.

“Yes! I will never marry a woman like you,” Zelda glared at Lilith.

“Really? You’re missing out, Spellman. I’am a fantastic lover. And plus, if I were your wife we will be having our honeymoon every night,” Lilith smirked. Zelda’s cheeks began to heat up because of Lilith’s words. She glared at the demoness and shove her, “Just help me pick out some clothes for Leticia!”

Lilith just smirked and continued her search for some cute baby clothes. As her eyes landed on some cute white onesie with a unicorn printed on it, she grabbed it and presented the onesie to the witch who raised an eyebrow at her.

“What’s that?” Zelda asked.

“A onesie. It’s cute, you should get it.” Lilith suggested. Zelda snorted, “I won’t dress Leticia in a unicorn onesie, this one is cuter!” Zelda grinned and showed Lilith a pink onesie with a sparkly tutu skirt.

“It’s too…pink, this one is cuter,” Lilith argued.

“And that one is too plain! We’ll get this one,” Zelda argued back. “It has a unicorn design on it!”

“Look at that couple, they’re so cute fighting over a onesie!” A girl whispered to her partner, as Lilith and Zelda continue to argue.

“You know what, let’s just take both onesie! You’re so annoying,” Zelda rolled her eyes. “I love you too my hardheaded but beautiful wife,” Lilith smirked.

Zelda is sure that her cheeks are as red as a tomato right now because of the demoness and she feels so annoyed. After buying the items for Leticia, both women exited the shop.

“How about we get something to eat? My treat,” Lilith turn to look at Zelda. The witch sighed and only nodded her head, she was feeling a little hungry and she couldn’t say no to free food. Entering a small café, the two women sat down at an available table.

A person approached them with a smile, “Hi my wife and I would like to order.” Lilith smiled.

“What can I get you, Mrs.—“

“Spellman, Mrs.Spellman.” Zelda said with a smile.

Lilith glanced at the witch infront of her but Zelda just smirked. The demoness shook her head and ordered for the both of them, as soon as they were left alone, Lilith turn to look at Zelda.

“If we are going to be each other’s wife for today, there is no way that I’m going to be a Wardwell.” Zelda just shrugged making Lilith chuckle.

“Your wish is my command my lovely wife,” Lilith chuckled, and she was surprised that the redhead witch didn’t glared at her. Instead, Zelda smiled a lovely smile at Lilith, making her insides warm up with delight.


	11. Realizing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: madam s and zelda are obligated to spend some time together and realize that they actually like each other

Today is a very special day for Sabrina Spellman, because today is family day. Well, it’s just a day she made up but she miss spending time with her family. Being a half mortal and half witch isn’t easy especially when she is attending two schools.

But today is all about her family and only her family, school works, projects, etc. will be forgotten for the day, the young witch will focus on her family first.

They were at the Greendale park, having a little picnic. Ambrose, along with his boyfriend Luke was playing frisbee with Sabrina’s mortal friends. While her aunt Zelda and Hilda sat down on one of the tables that was available. Hilda brought some of her delicious snacks for them to eat for later and Zelda is playing peekaboo with baby Leticia.

“This is nice, the family spending the day together,” Zelda said with a smile. Hilda chuckled, “Yes it is. Thank you for this love,” Hilda smiled at Sabrina.

“No problem, auntie. I know I haven’t been spending some time with all of you but I hope this day makes up for it,” Sabrina muttered. “Oh Sabrina, we understand why you’re so busy and it’s fine. We’re just glad that you haven’t completely forgotten that we’re still here,” Zelda waved her hand off in Sabrina’s direction.

Sabrina chuckled, she knows her aunt missed spending time with her, the ever hard Zelda Spellman just won’t admit it.

“Oh sorry I’m late!” A voice behind them say, they all turn to look and see that it was Lilith. The mother of demons.

“What are you doing here?!” Zelda asked coldly, glaring at the demoness in front of her. “Sabrina invited me,” Lilith said with a smug smirk that Zelda just wants to wipe off her face.

“Now, now auntie Zee. I know Lilith is a dangerous and manipulative bitch but she wants to make up for what she did. So I invited her, in that way she can really prove to us that she’s sorry,” Sabrina tried to explained, hoping that her aunt won’t explode.

“The more the merrier,” Hilda chuckled with a smile. “Hilda!” Zelda gasped, glaring at her sister. “What? Let’s give the dear a chance, Zelds. Maybe she really is sorry for what she did to us,” Hilda shrugged.

Zelda remain quiet and focus her attention to baby Leticia who is now eating her tiny fist. Lilith sat down besides Zelda and watched as the eldest Spellman interact with the babe.

Sabrina and Hilda glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. Sabrina cleared her throat and slowly stood up, along with Hilda.

“I’m going to play with Ambrose and the other’s,” Sabrina made an excused.

“A-And I’ll go with you,” Hilda said. Both women quickly took off before the redhead witch could even protest. Zelda huffed, feeling annoyed by Lilith’s presence.

“She is one beautiful baby, Zelda. What’s her name?” Lilith asked. Zelda glance at Lilith and back at Leticia, her features softening as the little one smiled at her. “Her name is Leticia,” Zelda smiled.

“May I hold her?” Zelda bit her lip, reluctant to give Leticia to the demoness. “Don’t worry Zelda, I don’t harm little ones. I’am a mother of demons,” Lilith assured the witch.

Zelda nodded and carefully handed Lilith the baby. The mother of demons gasped as baby Leticia gave her an innocent sweet smile that could melt a cold heart. “She is so precious,” Lilith breathed out.

“I forgot what it feels like to hold a little one,” Lilith muttered.

“What about your children?” Zelda asked.

“They grow up too fast, and when they do they forget their mother.” Lilith gave the redhead a small smile. “No mother deserves to be forgotten by their children,” Zelda said softly, placing a hand on the demoness shoulder she gave a small squeeze.

Baby Leticia started crying, Lilith cooed down at the baby in her arms trying to soothe her cries. “Shh, it’s okay. Look your mommy Zelda is here,” Zelda’s eyes widened.

She smiled at the demon queen and sat closer to Lilith, resting her head on Lilith’s shoulder while holding baby Leticia’s hand. “Shh, it’s okay Letty. Did big ol’ mean Lilith scared you?” Zelda pinched Lilith’s shoulder and the demon queen played along and pretended to be hurt and made a funny face, making Leticia giggle.

“Now there’s that smile your mommy loves! Who’s a beautiful girl? Yes you are!” Lilith cooed at the baby, she turn her head to the side to look at Zelda who was still resting her head on her shoulder. Their nose touching of how close they are, Zelda’s cheeks turned pink at the closeness.

“You’re actually not that bad,” Zelda whispered.

“I’m glad you think that,” Lilith whispered back.

Zelda smiled and Lilith’s cheeks turned pink. Zelda is one beautiful witch, and her smile alone can brightened someone’s day. Lilith started to feel something warm inside her chest, a feeling she’s not familiar with and only Zelda Spellman can make her feel that way. Zelda felt the same towards the demon queen, she’s scared but at the same time, she enjoys the feelings Lilith brings out in her.

Maybe Zelda doesn’t hate the demon queen after all. She’s annoyed by her yes, but hate is such a strong word and she doesn’t feel that kind of emotion towards Lilith. Deep down, Zelda admits that she likes the demoness.

Meanwhile, Lilith is happy that Zelda thinks differently of her now. The idea of Zelda being friendly towards her made Lilith feel all warm inside. She likes the feeling, and most importantly she likes the witch who has made her feel these feelings.


	12. A blushing Demon is a soft Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: "are you....blushing?" "what? no!"

Lilith is not an affectionate person but with Zelda, she can make an exception. Being in the redhead’s arms just feels right and she can’t help being so affectionate towards Zelda when her lover is just too adorable.

Zelda would surprise her lover by unexpectedly hugging her from behind, or the sudden kisses to the cheeks or lips, or when Lilith is asleep on the couch after a long day at school, Zelda would carefully lay down besides the demoness for a cuddle.

Zelda is too adorable and Lilith loves her for that.

Today Lilith is trying to fix baby Leticia’s crib that was actually Sabrina’s when she was a small baby. The couple took it out from the attic and saw some damage that needs to be fix and since Ambrose is away, the fixing job landed upon the demon queen.

Lilith rolled her eyes, if she didn’t love the little baby and this big one that was supposed to help her, she wouldn’t be doing all this but she does love them, so much.

“How about we just buy Leticia a new crib,” Lilith suggested.

“Cribs are too expensive nowadays, why buy one when we already have one,” Zelda said, Lilith just groaned.

“Would you give me a hand please?” Lilith asked, she was surprised when Zelda took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers.

Lilith’s cheeks began to heat up and she bit her lip, trying not to smile at her Zelda’s cuteness. She cleared her throat, “T-That’s cute but that’s not what I meant,” Lilith stuttered.

Zelda glance at her lover and saw that Lilith’s cheeks were turning pink, She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Are you…blushing?” The witch asked.

“What? No!” Lilith denied and hide her face from Zelda.

“You are blushing! Did I make the mother of demons, dawn of doom, future queen of hell, blushed?!”

“No…” Lilith mumbled out.

“Yes I did, you bl—“ Zelda was caught off guard as Lilith pressed her lips to Zelda’s. The redhead witch melted into the kiss and pulled her lover closer.

As they pulled away, Zelda smiled, “You’re adorable when you blush,” the witch said softly.

“Shut up.” Lilith muttered and pulled Zelda in for another kiss.


	13. My Savior from a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: What if Madam Satan visited Zelda in her nightmare?

Lilith clenched her fist, feeling annoyed that she stepped into someone else’s dream and not Sabrina’s. She knows the terrors her children brings that’s why she needs to act fast before Batibat could harm the young Spellman.

“I’m looking for someone,” she look at the warlock in front of her and frowned, “Not you.” She walked away and made her way into someone’s dream, hoping that this time it’s Sabrina’s dream.

The demoness stopped in her tracks as she heard someone cry out loud. She knows that scream belongs to the one and only matriarch of the family, Zelda Spellman. Lilith shook her head trying to ignore the witch’s cry but as she began to walk away, Zelda’s cries grew louder and louder making it hard for Lilith to ignore.

She sighed in defeat and turn around to enter the kitchen where she found Zelda, mascara running down her face because of her tears, her clothes covered in dirt. She looked like a mess that made Lilith’s chest ache in a very unpleasant way.

“Zelda…” Lilith kneel down in front of the witch and brought her chin up, Zelda gasped. “M-Mary what are you doing here?” Zelda asked, confused to why Sabrina’s teacher would be in her dreams.

“I enchanted your mirrors here so I could watch over Sabrina, that’s how I knew you were under Batibat’s mercy,” Lilith explained while wiping Zelda’s tear stained cheeks.

“S-She’s gone, Mary… It’s my fault, I-I’m a horrible sister… I-I killed her!” Zelda sobbed.

“Zelda, Zelda, listen to me okay. None of this is real, this is all Batibat’s doing, your sister is safe and alive. She is sleeping next to you as we speak,” Lilith pulled the upset woman close and wrapped her arms around her, hugging Zelda close. Zelda hid her face in Lilith’s shoulder, tears still falling down to her cheeks.

Before pulling away from the hug, Lilith gave the ginger witch a small kiss in the head, “I’ll be right back okay. I have to go find Sabrina and wake her up, she’ll know what to do,” as the demoness was about to stand up, Zelda pulled her back.

“No! Don’t leave me Mary please, what if the demon c-comes back,” Lilith brought her hands up to hold Zelda’s face and the witch in front of her melted from the touch. The demon queen planted a soft kiss on Zelda’s forehead, nose and lastly her lips.

Pulling away softly she whispered close to the witch’s lips, “I will be back I promise. I won’t let Batibat hurt you,” Zelda slowly nod her head.

Lilith hastily stood up and left the eldest Spellman in the kitchen. The sooner she finds Sabrina, the sooner she can wake the young witch up and go back to Zelda.


	14. She makes me Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: Lilith gets nervous/jealous/something over Zelda and Hilda makes her chill out.

Who would’ve thought that Madam Satan or Lilith, the Dawn of Doom, Mother of Demons, Satan’s concubine and future Queen of Hell would turn into a nervous wreck when she’s with the fierce redhead witch of Greendale. Zelda Spellman.

She wasn’t always like this, oh no, but ever since Lilith realize that she actually like-like the head of the Spellman family, anxiety started to creep into her mind. Especially when she’s near the witch.

Thankfully, Zelda doesn’t seem to notice that the demoness gets nervous around her but Lilith couldn’t say the same to her sister, Hilda.

The bubbly english woman, Zelda’s more positive and cheery half, noticed Lilith’s strange behavior when near her sister Zelda.

And she knows about Lilith’s attraction towards her sister.

Hilda Spellman wanted the two women to date, after seeing Zelda warm up towards the demon queen (which is very surprising for her because her sister is not the type to easily warm up to someone) she can sense that Zelda feels something for Lilith too.

Lilith is just too…scared of making a move on her sister. Which frustrates her to no end.

“You should really go ask Zelda on a date, Lilith,” Hilda said while pouring the demon queen’s cup with some tea. “It’s not that easy,” said Lilith grumpily.

Hilda snorted, “Who would’ve thought that the almighty Lilith is actually a wimp when it comes to asking someone out,” Lilith glared at the blonde haired woman who sat across her.

“I’m not a wimp. I just…Every time I try asking her out, the words won’t come out of my mouth. I get all nervous when I’m around her, Hilda! She has this kind of power over me a-and what if she rejects me?! I can’t handle it, Hilda,” Lilith sighed.

Hilda stared at the distraught woman in front of her, trying to see if demoness is pretending but was she is seeing now is real. Lilith really is worried. Hilda sighed and reach out to pat Lilith’s hand that was resting on the table.

“Look, dear, I know you’re worried and all about the what if’s and if Zelda doesn’t feel the same way. But worrying will get you nowhere love. You have to take risks, even if it’s scary sometimes.” Hilda smiled.

“You keep on thinking about what if Zelda rejects me or what if I’ll get my heart broken, how about you start thinking of what if she doesn’t rejects you, what if you’ll be more happier if you just stop worrying and start trusting your heart and what it says. What does your heart says?” Hilda asked.

Lilith gave her a soft smile, “It says that Zelda is the one for me,” she said softly.

“Well then, you better listen to it and start getting your woman! Cause if you don’t someone else will,” Lilith glared at Hilda making the bubbly woman laugh.

“What are you two talking about?” A voice behind them ask, Lilith jumped hitting the table with her knee causing her tea to spill all over her. Hilda watched in amusement as the demon queen tried to brush off her embarrassment in front of her sister, Zelda.

“Z-Zelda, I uhhh… You’re home from the Academy early,” Lilith cleared her throat. “I gave the students some free time, they deserve it after all the studying they have to do because of exams coming up.” Zelda shrugged.

Lilith nodded her head and turn to look at Hilda who was giving her a thumbs up before standing up and excusing herself. Leaving the two women alone in the kitchen.

“Uhh Zelda, I have to tell you something,” Lilith gulped. Sweat starting to form on the demon queen’s forehead, hands fidgeting. Zelda slowly approached the anxious woman in front of her, “Yes? What is it Lilith?” Zelda asked, trying to look into Lilith’s eyes but the demoness keeps on looking away.

Lilith closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath, in attempt to calm her nerves down. As she opens her eyes, they were met by Zelda’s soft gaze and all of Lilith’s anxiety seem to disappear as she stare into Zelda eyes.

“I know you think that I’m strange for acting so weird around you,” the demoness started. Zelda only nod her head in response waiting for Lilith to continue, “the truth why I’m acting weird around you is because I’m nervous when I’m near you..”

Zelda’s eyes widened in shock, “You are nervous around me? Why?”

Lilith took a deep breath and exhaled, “It’s because I like you Zelda Spellman. I’m attracted to you,” Lilith breathed out.

Zelda didn’t reply and only stared at the woman in front of her, “If this is the part where you’re going to reject me—“

“Oh shut up, no one is getting rejected,” Zelda cut her off and before the demon queen could even reply, the redhead witch wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck and kissed her.

Lilith sighed and pulled Zelda closer by her waist, kissing her with equal passion. As she pulled away to catch some air, their foreheads resting against each other, Lilith grinned “Will you go out on a date with me, Zelda?”

Zelda grinned back, “Yes I will go out with you!” Zelda happily exclaimed and claimed the demon queen’s lips once again.

Their kiss was cut short as they heard Hilda let out a, “Praise Satan, they’re finally going out on a date!” Making them laugh.

Hilda sighed and shook her head, a smile plastered on her face, “Oh this ship will be the death of me.”


	15. Lilith, the Sick Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt request: What happens when the Mary Wrdwell body fails and Lilith is stuck with the flu?

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Everyone in Greendale was already up and doing their morning routine, except for one citizen that lives alone in the forest in a small cottage. With the students of Greendale she was seen as Mary Wardwell, but with Zelda and the other Spellmans she was Lilith.

The Mother of Demons.

Last Thursday as she was having her class with her students, she didn’t mind one teenager who seems to have a flu. After all, she is a demon and demons don’t get sick, but she forgot that she’s in a mortal’s body so of course she’ll get infected as well.

And now she’s all alone in her cottage tired as hell with a stuffy nose, a headache and a sore throat.

She feels so weaks and she hates it, she is the future queen of hell for Satan’s sake! She shouldn’t be like this!

A soft knock interrupted the demoness thoughts and she groaned, her muscles aching so badly. “Come in,” she croaked out.

“Hey,” Lilith opened her eyes and saw Zelda coming in with a soft smile. “I brought you some soup to make you feel better.” Zelda said softly, placing the bowl on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge of Lilith’s bed. “Thank you love, but you shouldn’t be here. You’ll get the flu too if you stay here,” Lilith muttered.

Zelda smirked, “I’m a witch. I don’t get any mortal sickness.”

“Of course you don’t,” Lilith rolled her eyes playfully making her lover chuckle. “Just let me take care of you, Lily. I know you don’t want to be seen like this but you won’t get any better soon if you won’t let me help,” Lilith sighed.

Zelda does have a point, the demoness won’t get any better soon cause she has no knowledge on how to get rid of this mortal sickness. But Zelda does, her experience of taking care of little Sabrina when the half witch gets sick will help the demon queen.

“Okay, okay, you stay here,” Zelda grinned.

“I’ll feed you some of the soup that Hilda made for you then you need to drink the medicine I bought,” Zelda said and started to feed her lover the chicken soup Hilda prepared.

“Hmm this is really good,” Lilith complimented. “It’s Hilda’s special recipe for Sabrina every time she gets sick.” Zelda smiled.

After Lilith finished the soup, Zelda took out the syrup medicine she bought. The demoness frowned not liking the medicine at all.

“You know Zelds, I don’t think that medicine is going to heal me,” Lilith smiled innocently making the redhead witch infront of her raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Then what do you think can heal you except for the medicine that I bought,” Zelda asked.

“A kiss on the lips. From the person I love,” Lilith gave her lover a suggestive smile. Zelda rolled her eyes at Lilith, “Nice try Lilith.” The demoness grumbled out some incoherent words that Zelda ignored.

“Come on, open your mouth,” Zelda demanded. “No!” Lilith whined.

Zelda sighed, “You’re worse than Sabrina when she was younger,” the witch muttered out. She eyed her lover in front of her, an idea forming in her mind.

Sitting closer to the demoness, Zelda slowly leaned in her face close to Lilith’s. Lilith stared right back into her lover’s eyes, getting herself lost in Zelda’s soft gaze. Her parted lips were so close to Zelda’s lips when suddenly, she felt the spoon with the medince being shoved into her mouth.

She gulped down the medicine and hastily took the glass of water that was on her bedside table, trying to get rid of the medicine’s horrible taste on her mouth.

“Now that wasn’t so bad,” Zelda chuckled. “That was such a cruel thing to do Zelda,” Lilith coughed, putting down the glass back at the table.

Zelda leaned in and press her lips with Lilith’s and the demoness melted, pulling Zelda closer enjoying the warmth of the witch’s body. Zelda gasped as she felt the demon queen’s tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and moaned as their tongues move in sync together.

The two women pulled away to catch their breaths, their foreheads resting against each other. Lilith smiled, “I feel better already,” she whispered softly making Zelda smile. “Get some rest. I’ll be right here watching over you,” Zelda said softly.

Lilith nodded, feeling her eyes giving up. She layed back down on the bed and Zelda made sure that the demoness was comfortable. Kissing her lover’s forehead, Zelda watched as Lilith slowly fell asleep.


	16. A Visit from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Zelda’s past comes to Greendale to pay her a little visit.

It was a quiet Sunday morning in the Spellman estate. They were all at the parlor room, Sabrina playing peekaboo with baby Leticia, Lilith reading a what seems to be a horror novel, Ambrose watching a mortal tv show with his boyfriend Luke, while the Spellman sisters are trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle.

All is well with the Spellman family.

The doorbell rang on the main entrance of the house and Zelda eyed her sister in front of her. Hilda rolled her eyes and stood up, making her way to the door. The head Spellman hopes it is not a client, she is not in the mood to handle crying mortals in her household today, telling her how much they miss said dead family member or friend or whatever.

“Oh! Zelda, everyone, come look who came to visit us!” They all heard Hilda say, everyone stood up and exited the parlor to see their unknown visitor.

Ambrose eyes widened, his lips slowly forming into a grin, “Cousin!” Ambrose happily greeted the stranger and gathered the girl into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

Lilith and Sabrina stared at what’s happening in front of them, not knowing how to react. “Do you know who that girl is?” She heard Lilith whisper beside her, “I have no idea who that is,” Sabrina replied.

“Oh our sweet girl. You’ve come back home,” Hilda choked out. Tears forming in her eyes as her emotions got the best of her again. “Zelda look she’s all grown up now!”

Zelda tightened her grip in her stomach as she stare at the young woman in front of her. Her green eyes staring right back at Zelda, oh Hilda is right. She is all grown up now. “Vivian,” Zelda breathed out, a single tear fell down to her cheek.

“Hello mother.” Vivian replied coldly.

Lilith and Sabrina’s jaw drop. Now this explains why the girl looks so much like Zelda.

“Oh you must be hungry with all that traveling, let’s go to the kitchen and I’ll make you lunch okay dearie,” Hilda butted in, before Lilith or Sabrina could even say something. Vivian smiled, “Thank you aunt Hilda.”

They all entered the kitchen and Sabrina took a seat beside her cousin. Vivian smiled at Sabrina, “You must be Sabrina, uncle Eddie’s daughter.” Sabrina smiled right back.

“Yes I’am, but how did you know my name?” Sabrina asked.

“Ambrose writes to me, he sometimes shares things about the mischiefs our little cousin does,” Vivian smirked making Sabrina chuckle.

Zelda slowly approached the table, taking a seat across Vivian. The whole room fell into silence, as the mother and daughter stared at each other.

“How are you, Vivian?” Zelda asked softly, giving her daughter a small smile. Hilda and Ambrose glance at each other, a nervous expression plastered on their faces. “I’m fine. Don’t worry mother I’ll be out of your hair once I find a house here in Greendale.” Vivian deadpan.

“Vivian let me—“ Vivian cut her off. “I don’t need you to explain anything to me.” She hissed.

“You know I’m actually quite tired, aunt Hilda. May I be taken to my room please,” Vivian turn to look at her aunt Hilda. “You can sleep with me in my room! So that we get to know each other better,” Sabrina suggested. Vivian nodded and stood up, following Sabrina upstairs.

As they entered the room, Sabrina observed her cousin as Vivian slowly sat down on the bed. “This used to be my old room,” she heard Vivian whisper. “Do you need anything else?” Sabrina asked. Vivian look at Sabrina and gave her a small smile, “I’ll tell you if I need anything.”

Sabrina smiled, nodding her head. She closed the door in her room to give Vivian some privacy and went back down to the kitchen where she finds her aunt Zelda in tears and being comforted by Lilith and her aunt Hilda.

“Aunt Zee, you have some a lot of explaining to do,” Sabrina said.

“Can it wait Sabrina? As you can see, your aunt Zelda is in no condition to—“

“It’s okay. Sabrina wants to know the truth and she will have it,” Zelda cut Lilith off. Sabrina slowly took a seat across her aunt, “What happened between you and Vivian?”

“It was a long time ago. Edward just got appointed as the High Priest of the Church of Night and your aunt Hilda and I just started the Mortuary. I met Vivian’s father in Europe when I accompanied Eddie to one of his lectures there. It was just a simple one night stand that turn into one big problem. Weeks after Eddie and I came back here, I’ve been feeling strange. The constant morning sickness and weird cravings I have are the first, Edward noticed it and took me to another midwife here in Greendale and she confirmed that I was indeed, pregnant,” Zelda held Lilith’s with her right hand while the other hand instinctively went to her stomach. Remembering the day she found out about her pregnancy.

“Let’s just say that it was a blessing given in the wrong time. I was pregnant with no husband, it would be a huge scandal! The family doesn’t need that at that time especially when Edward just became High Priest. So we kept the babe’s existence a secret, for her safety and also to keep the Spellman family name safe—“ Sabrina cut her aunt.

“What do you mean by ‘for her safety’” Sabrina asked, “Uhhh, some witches don’t approve of other witches getting pregnant before they are even married, lamb and they tend to the harm babies of those witches,” Hilda answered for her sister.

“Hilda is right. That is why in the outside world, Vivian is my niece and I’am her aunt. But here, inside the house she is my baby girl and I’am her mother who will love and protect her as long as I’am breathing. It was a very frustrating situation but we made it work, and as soon as Vivian turned four, a three year old Ambrose was drop off for us to care. The both of them became the best of friends.” Zelda smiled at her nephew who return the smile back.

“Then one day, I-I lost my control. We were at the Church, attending the Unholy Mass when some kids were being cruel to Vivian. Calling her names, calling her an orphan. They were ganging up on my little one,”

“What did you do, aunt Zee…” Sabrina asked softly, not liking how the story goes. 

“Aunt Zelda confronted the kids mothers, telling them to discipline their child. But the mothers told aunt Zee that their kids are telling the truth, that Vivian is an orphan. Aunt Zelda lost control and announced it in front of a lot of people that Vivian Beatriz Spellman is her daughter and if anyone tries to harm Vivian will answer to her,” Ambrose said.

“Some witches, even warlocks, sent us threats after that day. Vivian was no longer safe here so your father, contacted our relatives in England. It was for the best, she needed to leave this place.” Zelda tightened her grip with Lilith’s hand, sensing her lover’s distressed Lilith wrapped an arm around the redhead witch.

“Oh I can still remember that awful day. Vivian was screaming, crying and begging not to go. It was heart breaking,” Hilda sniffed, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t worry aunt Zee, Vivian will forgive you. I mean she has to, your her mother and what you did is understandable.” Sabrina said.

“That’s going to be hard cousin, Vivian is one stubborn redhead much like auntie Zee.” Ambrose sighed.

*

Meanwhile upstairs in Sabrina’s room, Vivian tossed and turn in her sleep as nightmares of what happened between her and her mother are replaying in her mind. She remembered how she cried so much that day, begging Zelda not to let her go but her mother only stared at her with a stoic face not showing any sign of emotion.

Vivian sat up, gasping for air as she tried to calm her nerves down. A soft knock on the door can be heard and when she look up, she saw Sabrina entering the room with a small smile. “Hi umm dinner’s ready, aunt Hilda sent me up to fetch you,” Sabrina stared at her dishelved cousin who was trying her best to calm down. Before Sabrina could even ask what wrongs, Vivian smiled at her “I’ll be right down,” she replied.

Sabrina nodded, Vivian expected Sabrina to go out after that but instead, the young witch took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Aunt Zelda told me what happened, between the two of you.” Sabrina said quietly before meeting her cousin’s eyes.

“Now you know why I acted so cold towards her. She sent me away Sabrina, like a useless piece of doll.” Vivian said flatly.

“But she did it for your safety, Vivian. She was only trying to protect you,” Sabrina insisted. Vivian shook her head, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. Vivian took both of Sabrina’s hands and placed it on her temple while the young witch look at her in confusion. “What are you—“ Sabrina gasped as she was starting to see Vivian’s memory.

“Uncle Eddie? What’s going on? Why are you packing my things?” Little Vivian watched as her uncle Eddie hastily pack all of her clothes and toys in a suitcase.

“There’s no time for explanation Vivi, come help uncle Eddie with the packing,” Edward Spellman said. Vivian nodded and helped her uncle packed. As soon as they were done, they made their way downstairs. Hilda pulled the young girl in for a tight hug, tear already streaming down her face which confused the little girl. “A-Auntie, why are you not ready? Y-You’re not coming with me…”

“I can’t come with you, lamb. Don’t worry okay, your aunt Hilda will always visit you in England..” Hilda smiled tearily. Vivian took a step back and ran towards her mother’s direction, hugging her mom’s legs. “Mommy I don’t want to go,” Vivian cried out.

Zelda clenched her fist, trying not to get emotional. “Vivian, you need to understand. It’s not safe for you to stay here, that’s why you need to go. We’ll visit you in England when we have the time,” her uncle Edward was now crouching down in front of her trying to soothe the little girl’s cry. “Why can’t mommy come with me,” Vivian asked, tears streaming down her face.

Edward look up at Zelda and his sister only look away, making him sigh, “Your mommy needs to stay here to run the mortuary with aunt Hilda, Vivi. But don’t worry she’ll come visit you as well.” Edward assured the little girl. “No matter what happens you are a Spellman, Vivian. You will always and forever will be a part of this family and I promise you, when everything has been taken care of you will come back home here with us.” Little Vivian nodded.

Edward stood up and went to Hilda’s side to comfort his sister, two unknown persons approached Vivian, the male carried Vivian who was now crying and begging not to let her go. “Mommy please! Don’t let me go, I-I don’t want to go,” Vivian begged, and Zelda had to look away, she couldn’t bear seeing her relatives take Vivian away. “Don’t you l-love me anymore?!” Vivian cried out.

“Vivian!” A young Ambrose came running down the stairs and before he could even reach his cousin, Edward held him back. “A-Ambrose don’t let them take me!”

“Uncle Eddie don’t let them take Vivian away!” Ambrose shouted, “Mommy please, I’ll be a good girl… D-Don’t let them take me,” Vivian cried.

“Go,” Zelda said coldly, not bothering to look at Vivian. The man who carried Vivian nodded and went outside first, “Margarita,” Zelda said and the woman stopped in her tracks to look at Zelda who was glaring daggers at her.

“Take care of my baby girl. And if I ever find out that you’re treating her badly, I swear on Satan’s claw I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands.” Zelda growled but the woman, Margarita only chuckled. “Don’t worry, Zelda. She’s in good hands, we’ll take care of her I promise,” Zelda nodded and made her way upstairs to her room, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

Sabrina gasped as the memory stop and she finally open her eyes to see Vivian wiping away her tears. The room went silent as Sabrina let her cousin calm down, she slowly took one of Vivian’s hand with her own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Aunt Hilda and Uncle Eddie kept their promise to me, whenever they have the time they would come and visit me. I even met aunt Diana when uncle Eddie brought her with him,” Vivian smiled.

“And aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked softly, and she felt Vivian’s breath hitched at the mention of her mother. “She never visits me. Aunt Margarita and uncle Claude help me write letters to her when I was a little girl and I never got one back so I just stop. I didn’t get any call or letter or even a bloody visit from that woman.” Vivian said in monotone. “So I moved on with my life, at 16 years old I signed my name in the book of the beast and went to an Academy for witches in England. I was top in all of my classes when I graduated and I traveled the whole world,” Vivian tried to lighten up the conversation.

“And now, why come back here in Greendale when you clearly don’t want to be in a same roof with aunt Zelda,” Sabrina asked, Vivian gave her cousin’s hand a squeeze and smiled, “Yes that is true, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to see you, aunt Hilda and Ambrose. You’re my family and I will always come back to you,” Vivian smiled.

“You know Sabrina, I’m a little bit jealous of you,” Vivian started and before Sabrina could even question why, Vivian continued, “You’re not her daughter but she took care of you and treated you as if you are her own. She can take care of other people’s children but she couldn’t even take care of her own daughter who needed her the most.” Vivian sighed and gave Sabrina a small smile. Sabrina stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

Vivian stood up and pulled Sabrina with her, “Come on let’s eat dinner.” The two made their way downstairs and into the dining area where aunt Hilda was putting down the dishes she cooked. “Wow aunt Hilda, they look delicious,” Vivian praised her aunt and gave her a smile. Zelda watched as her daughter interact with her sister, feeling a little bit jealous. “Oh darling, I’m not the only one who cooked this for you. Your mother cook all of your favorite,” Vivian’s smile disappeared and she turn to look at Zelda who was carrying baby Leticia.

“I’m surprised you still remembered. It’s been a long time,” Vivian said flatly and took a seat beside Ambrose. “How could I forget my little one’s favorite dishes, I remember that I used to cook them for you every Sunday, after the unholy mass.” Zelda smiled. “You remember my favorite dish but you couldn’t even remember to send me a letter, call me, or even bloody visit me in England. You really are a caring mother.” Vivian mocked, “Vivian!” She heard her aunt Hilda gasped but she didn’t stop.

“That baby is not even yours, isn’t it. You can take care of a babe that is not your flesh and blood but you can’t even take care of your own daughter!” Vivian roared out in anger. Baby Leticia started to cry because of all the shouting, and Zelda carefully handed Lilith the baby. Hilda and the others left the dining area, leaving the mother and daughter behind to talk.

“That is enough, Vivian. You very well know why I had to send you away. It was for your own safety.” Zelda said firmly. “Bullshit! You sent me away because I was an embarrassment to the family! I was your bastard child!” Vivian hit the table with her fist, startling Zelda. Tears now streaming down Vivian’s face as she let out all of her anger.

“You gave up on protecting me… You passed your responsibility to love and protect me to a relative when it was supposed to be your job!” Vivian sobbed, her knees slowly giving out. She slowly sat down on the ground, burying her face in her hands. “All I ever wanted was my mommy back… I reached out to you but you ignored me, a-and it hurts. Not being wanted by your own mother. You didn’t even said good bye to me. Why can’t you love and protect me, your very own daughter but you can do that to Sabrina or to that babe…” Vivian cried, and Zelda felt like her heart was being stabbed multiple times as she witness her baby girl break down in front of her.

Zelda crouched down in front of Vivian, the redhead witch brought her hands up to Vivian’s face and wipe away the tears that was still streaming down to her cheeks. “I didn’t say good bye because I know in my heart that I will see you again some day. All those letters you sent to me, I kept them and the reason why I didn’t reach out is because I know that if I do that, I won’t be able to stop myself and take you back. And it wouldn’t be safe for you if I do that,” Zelda explained.

“I missed you every single day, my brave sweet girl. It pains me too that I couldn’t take care of my very own daughter… Every time I look at Leticia, all I could think about is you, my baby girl. I’m so sorry, my Vivi I’m so sorry,” Zelda sobbed and pulled Vivian in for a tight hug.

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you…” She heard Vivian whisper. “I believe the right time will come for you to forgive me and it doesn’t have to be now. Please give me a chance to make it up to you, let me be a mother to you.” Vivian slowly nodded her head causing Zelda to hug the girl tighter, feeling as if she was holding her baby girl again for the first time.

“Oh my sweet Vivian, shhh it’s okay, mommy’s here and I’am not going anywhere. I love you so much my baby girl. My brave sweet girl,” Zelda soothe her baby’s cries, holding her close. Vivian will forgive her, maybe not today but some day she will. For now, Zelda has to work on mending her relationship back with her daughter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie Turner will portray the role of my original character, Vivian Spellman.


	17. May I offer you some Drinks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina’s potion didn’t turn out well as she expected it to be, and now she has to face the consequences of her actions.

Sabrina Spellman hates it when her aunt Zelda and the mother of demons, Lilith, bicker like some long time enemies. All the young witch ever wanted was for them to get along and be friends but her aunt Zelda is making it hard for it to happened.

Everything that the demon queen does seems to annoy Zelda, which confuses Sabrina. In Sabrina’s opinion, Lilith is actually quite fun to be with. How could her aunt Zelda hate her? Sure the demoness would sometimes shoot a snarky comment at the ginger but it’s only because Zelda would shoot at her first.

Honestly, Sabrina is really tired of their bad blood. And for once, the young witch wants them to have a decent conversation. No shady comments, no insults, and no fighting. So Sabrina, wanting to help her aunt and the demon queen to see each other in a different light, made a potion to make them see each other’s good sides and then maybe, just maybe. It will change their perspective of one another.

The blonde teenager knows that Lilith is coming over and today is the perfect day to set her plan on motion.

As soon as Sabrina heard the door bell ring, she stood up from where she was seated and marched off to the foyer to greet the demoness. Lilith smiled as Sabrina opened the door for her, “Hello Sabrina,” the demoness greeted. “Hi Lilith! Please come in,” the young witch step aside to let the demoness in before closing the door.

“I hope you’re practicing your new found powers at the Academy, Sabrina.” Lilith raised an eyebrow at the young witch. “Oh I’am, Lilith. Father Blackwood even said that I’m improving in all of my classes,” Sabrina said proudly.

“That’s good,” Lilith hummed. Sabrina led the demoness inside the parlor where her aunt Hilda and aunt Zelda are, as soon as Zelda’s eyes landed on the demoness. Her mood suddenly turned sour. “What is she doing here,” Zelda glared at Lilith who only gave her a smirked.

“Auntie, Lilith just came by to check how I’m doing,” Sabrina replied.

“Well as you can see, Lilith. My niece is perfectly fine so you can go ahead and leave now.” Zelda said coldly, “Zelda! Lilith is our guest and that’s now how you treat guests! Take a seat dear,” Hilda smiled at the demoness.

Lilith smiled back and took a seat across Zelda, who huffed at the demoness. Not please with her presence in the house. “Zelda it’s too early in the morning for you act like a bitch,” Lilith smirked at the redhead’s reaction.

“How dare you! You can’t just come into my house and say things like that into my face,” Zelda growled.

Hilda and Sabrina sighed, here they go again. The two thought.

Zelda took in a deep breath, shutting her eyes close. “What’s wrong Zelda? Can’t think of a comeback?” Lilith teased.

Zelda snap her eyes open and glared at the demon queen in front of her, “Your existence gives me a headache. Go and leave now.”

“You know what, I think I’m going to go and make us some tea,” Hilda interrupted them and stood up, Sabrina following her aunt’s actions. “I’ll go help you, auntie.”

Sabrina entered the kitchen with Hilda and sighed, “Why do they hate each other so much, auntie?” The young witch ask. “Hmm, I don’t think they hate each other, love. I think they really really really want to bang each other and they just don’t want to admit it,” Hilda joked making the young witch chuckle.

“If only they give the idea of getting to know each other better a chance, they would stop acting like this.” Sabrina sighed, “Oh don’t you worry about them. I’m sure when the right time comes, those two will get along.” Hilda smiled.

“Oh aunt Hilda, let me take the tea to them,” Sabrina offered. Hilda thanked her niece and gave the tray to Sabrina.

Making sure that her aunt Hilda is not looking at her direction, Sabrina poured the potion she made to her aunt Zelda and Lilith’s cup before entering the parlor. She set the tray down on table and offered the two women their own cup of tea, “Here you go. Some of aunt Hilda’s chamomile tea,” Sabrina smiled.

“Thank you, Sabrina.” Lilith nod her head at the blonde witch’s direction. “No problem, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Sabrina exited the parlor room and went back to the kitchen where her aunt Hilda is.

“Are they still arguing?” Hilda asked, “Well their voices died down now, so I guess they’re not arguing anymore.” Sabrina tried to act normally as possible.

“Well I better go check on them, who knows maybe those two are already trying to slit each other’s throats now.” Hilda stood up and made her way to the parlor room, leaving Sabrina alone in the kitchen.

Sabrina poured herself some cup of tea and before she could even drink it, she heard her aunt Hilda calling out her and Ambrose’s name. “Ambrose! Sabrina! Come quick, it’s an emergency!”

Sabrina quickly stood up from her chair and ran towards the parlor room, Ambrose following her behind. What she saw in front of her was enough for Sabrina’s eyes to go wide and for her jaw to drop.

Oh no, Sabrina thought.

Staring right at her was two 5 year old girls that looks exactly alike the two women who were arguing earlier here in the parlor room. Her aunt Zelda’s clothes were now too big for her child body and the same goes for Lilith.

“Who are you and what are you doing here in my house,” the 5 year old Zelda Spellman asked. “Is that aunt Zelda?” Ambrose asked, not believing that he is actually seeing a 5 year old version of his aunt.

“Yes love, that’s your aunt Zelda,” Hilda replied. “Oh who would do such a thing like this,” the bubbly english woman wondered, still looking at her sister.

“It’s my fault,” Sabrina blurted out. “I-I made a potion to make aunt Zelda and Lilith see each other in a different light so they could get along! I never thought it would turn them into—“

“A 5 year old version of themselves.” Ambrose finished for his cousin. “We have to find a way to turn them back,” Hilda said. Sabrina and Ambrose nod their head in agreement.

Turning her attention back to the two girls, Hilda knelt down in front of them and smiled. “Hello loves, What’s your name?” Hilda smiled.

Zelda crossed her arms, “My name is Zelda Spellman.” Hilda look at Lilith, “I’m Lilith.” The demoness said in monotone.

“Well you can call me auntie Hilda, don’t worry we’re not going to hurt you. This lad over here is Ambrose,” Hilda pointed her nephew. “And this is Sabrina, my niece,” she pointed at the young witch.

“You have the same name as my sister,” Zelda said.

“Yes I do, love. Are you two girls hungry? Do you need anything?” Hilda asked, “Where’s my mommy and daddy, and my little sister.” Zelda pouted. “Wow, I wish I had a camera with me right now.” Ambrose whispered besides his cousin which earned him an elbow on his stomach.

“Well your mommy and daddy went to the Church to take care of some things, darling. And they took Hildegard with them,” Hilda covered up.

“What about Eddie? I’m sure he’s home, Eddie! Eddie!!!” Zelda began to call out her brother’s name, “Stop shouting! If you’re brother is really home, he would have been here right now.” Lilith complained at the redhead’s shouting, covering her ears.

“Edward is with your parents, Zelda,” Sabrina said before Zelda could even shoot back a retort at the 5 year old demoness. “Don’t worry, loves, they’ll come back soon. How about we get you two out of these clothes and get you something that will actually fit you, does that sound okay?” The two girls nod their head and Hilda smiled. “Okay. Sabrina take Zelda and Lilith up to your room, I’ll go find some of Zelda’s clothes in the attic. And Ambrose, dear, go find a potion that will change them back.”

The two of them nod their head and Sabrina led the two girls upstairs to her room. Once Zelda’s eyes landed on Sabrina old dolls, the ginger pulled her hand away from Sabrina and ran towards the dolls to play. While Lilith just stared at the overly hyper redhead.

“You don’t want to play with Zelda, Lilith?” The young witch asked. Lilith shook her head, “No. She’s too annoying,” the young demon queen muttered.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the comment. Even in their kid version the two are still annoyed by each other’s presence. “And she’s very pretty,” Lilith muttered to herself but Sabrina heard her very clear.

“You think Zelda is pretty?” Sabrina asked, an amused smile appearing on her lips. The demon queen’s cheeks turned into pink, “Yes. I don’t like that she’s pretty cause it makes me feel weird.”

“What do you mean?” Sabrina eyed the girl, “Being near her makes my stomach feel weird. And when she looks at me I feel my cheeks warming up like I’m having a fever.” Lilith answered.

Sabrina couldn’t believe what she’s hearing. All this time, Lilith actually likes Zelda and doesn’t know how to handle her feelings. Heck, maybe the demoness doesn’t even realize that she has feelings for her aunt!

“Lilith, do you like Zelda?” Sabrina question the young demoness, “No. I don’t like her because she makes me feel weird,” Lilith gave a little pout.

Sabrina chuckled, “Lilith the reason why you’re feeling weird when Zelda’s near is because you like her, not because you don’t like her.” The young witch tried to explained. This cause the young demoness to stare at the blonde witch in front of her, a confused look plastered on her face. “Really?” Lilith asked.

Sabrina nodded her head, the young demoness stared at the witch for a couple of seconds before shrugging her shoulders. Zelda, carrying a lot of dolls with her, approach the two girls.

“Sabrina come play with me while Hilly is still not here to play,” Zelda said. “Yeah sure, how about you give Lilith some of the dolls you’re carrying then we can play.” Zelda frowned at this.

“Do I have to? She’s really mean,” Zelda glared at the young demoness and Lilith glared back. “And you’re very annoying!” Lilith shot back.

“Girls! Let’s not start a fight. Zelda, you need to share your dolls with Lilith. It’s not nice not to share,” Sabrina said gently, hoping that her aunt won’t throw a tantrum.

“Yeah Zelda, you have to share,” Lilith teased.

“She’s teasing me!” Zelda cried out. Lilith huffed and cross her arms, “No I’m not!”

And they’re bickering again. Sabrina sighed as she glanced up to the ceiling. “Oh for Satan’s sake, when will they ever stop fighting,” the young witch whispered to herself and turn her gaze back to the two girls. “If you two won’t stop, I’m not going to play with you.”

As soon as those words came out of the witch’s mouth, the two girls stopped and stared at Sabrina. “Good, now let’s go play dolls!” Sabrina exclaimed, a grinned forming in her lips.

*

 

The moment Hilda found some of Zelda’s old clothes from when they were young, she took two for the girls and scurried off to Sabrina’s room.

As she entered the room, the two girls were already done playing dolls and has taken interest in doing Sabrina’s makeup. The young witch doesn’t seem to mind that the two toddlers are actually doing a horrible job in making her look pretty.

“The dark lipstick looks better on her,” Lilith grumbled.

“No! The red one looks better on ‘Brina!” Zelda argued.

“Girls,” Hilda interrupted them before they could even argue on what lipstick looks better on her niece. “I found some dress that might fit you two,” the two girls had quickly forgotten what they were arguing about and scrambled towards Hilda’s direction, excited to see their dress. Sabrina took this opportunity to enter her bathroom to wash off her face.

After washing the makeup off, Sabrina made her way downstairs and went to the kitchen where Ambrose is. “Did you find anything that can change them back?” The young witch asked.

“I still haven’t found one, cousin,” Ambrose sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait until the potion wears off,” Ambrose suggested. Their conversation was cut to short as Hilda entered the kitchen with young Zelda and Lilith, now wearing their dress. “You two look adorable,” Ambrose chuckled.

The two girls thanked him and took a seat beside each other. Hilda offered the two girls some cookies and milk for them snack on and the girls happily accepted it. As soon as they finished eating their snacks, small yawns escaped their mouth.

“Nap time, loves,” Hilda announced and two girls followed Hilda into the parlor room. The blonde english woman grab some pillows and settled them down the rug for the girls to sleep in. The two girls layed down without any protest and was asleep in no time.

Once Hilda made sure that the two are comfortable, the witch left the two girls alone to sleep and made her way to the kitchen.

Zelda’s peaceful sleep was quickly interrupted by a nightmare, her small form started to toss and turn and the sounds she was making was enough to wake the young demon queen beside her. Zelda sat up, fully awake now and tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Zee? What’s wrong?” Lilith asked. “I-I have nightmares whenever I’m not with Hilda,” Zelda pouted.

“I-I want my sister b-back,” Zelda silently cried, missing her little sister. Lilith wiped the ginger’s tears away, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from your nightmares while you’re sister is not here.” Lilith offered, that made the young witch look at the young demoness. “Really?”

Lilith smiled, “Yes, really. I won’t leave you I promise.”

“Thank you Lily,” Zelda smiled. “You’re welcome Zee,” the young demoness smiled back and pulled the upset witch into her arms. They settled back down and went back to sleep, Zelda feeling all protected in Lilith’s arms.

*

As soon as the two young girls woke up from their nap, they have been inseparable. Which was a huge surprised to the three Spellmans in the house. Wherever Zelda goes, Lilith follows. And the young demoness never seems to want to let go of Zelda’s hand.

This is the first time that they’ve seen Zelda and Lilith get along.

The three Spellman’s decided not to interfere in the two girl’s sudden change of atmosphere and let them be.

Zelda and Lilith not in the mood to play with dolls or to play any game at all, sat down on the stairs in the foyer. Staring at the door as Zelda waited for her parents and for her brother and sister to come home. “What if they won’t come back, Lily?” Zelda turn to look at her friend, tears forming in her eyes.

“They’ll come back, Zee. Don’t worry,” Lilith hug the upset witch. “Oh dear, what happened?” Sabrina asked as she passed by them and notice her aunt’s change of mood.

Sabrina approached the two girls and was surprised of Lilith’s protective hold she has on her aunt Zelda. “She’s upset that her parents won’t come back,” Lilith said. “Oh don’t worry, Zelda. They’re on their way home now. They’ll be here to greet you first thing in the morning.” Sabrina gave them a half-smile.

Zelda only nodded her head in response. As soon as the redhead calm down, Sabrina led the two upstairs to her aunt Zee’s room and tucked the two girls in the bed. Making sure that they’re comfortable. Sabrina bid them good night and left the two girls in the room to go to slee as well. “Lilith, promise me when I wake up you’ll still be here,” Young Zelda whispered.

The young demoness planted a soft kiss on Zelda’s forehead, “I promise I won’t go anywhere,” Lilith whispered back. Zelda smiled and snuggled closer to her friend’s warmth, slowly falling asleep in her arms.

The first one to wake up was Lilith, now turned back into an adult. As she glance at the clock, it read 3:00 am in the morning. The unholy hour. She glance down at the redhead witch still sleeping peacefully and all of what happened earlier came rushing back into the demon queen’s mind. They were turned into kids and she remembered being protective over the ginger witch.

She sighed, she’d do anything to bring that moment back again. The moment where the both of them got along so well but that would never happen again. Lilith isn’t even sure if Zelda will remember those memories they had as kids. Lilith slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Zelda up.

She exited the room and slowly made her way downstairs to the foyer, just as she was about to open the door she heard a voice behind her say. “You promise me that when I wake up you’ll still be here beside me,” Lilith slowly turn around and met Zelda’s gaze. She was no longer in her child body and was turned back into an adult again.

“I didn’t thought you would remember,” Lilith mumbled. Zelda approached the demon queen, “I remember what happened when we were turn into children. I also remembered that you promise me that you won’t go anywhere,” Lilith couldn’t believe her eyes when the redhead witch gave her a soft smile. Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith and sighed at the warm feeling, the demoness slowly wrapped her arms back. Hugging Zelda close.

“Come back to bed,” Zelda mumbled into Lilith’s shoulder before pulling away to gaze into the demon queen blue sapphire eyes. “I thought you hate me, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith chuckled.

“I don’t hate you, in fact what I feel for you is quite the opposite from hate.” Zelda said softly and tear her gaze away from Lilith eyes. “Do you hate me though?” Zelda asked.

Lilith smiled softly and cup Zelda’s chin to meet her eyes. “I could never hate you, Spellman. Never.” Lilith whispered and that was enough for the redhead to hear, slowly closing the gap between them. Zelda kissed the demon queen and pulled their bodies close.

Lilith kissed the witch back and one thought came to her mind. Finally.

Zelda pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip, trying not to smile. This caused the demoness to chuckle and can’t help herself but kiss the redhead witch in front of her again.

The next morning as Sabrina entered her aunt’s room to wake the two girls up, her eyes widened when she saw that her aunt Zelda and Lilith were not in bed. She went downstairs to search for the two girls and as she entered the parlor room, the scene in front of her took her by surprise.

Laying down on the couch was her aunt Zelda and Lilith, they were no longer kids. Lilith was sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped around Zelda’s waist protectively while Zelda rested her head on the demon queen’s chest, still asleep.

Looks like they’re finally getting along, Sabrina thought. A grinned slowly form into her lips and Sabrina quietly left the parlor room to leave the two women alone so they can have their moment. The young witch didn’t regret making that potion that turned her aunt Zelda and Lilith into 5 year old kids. It went well in the end anyway.


	18. Mama Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is the appointed babysitter of Leticia while Zelda is at the Academy for work.

Lilith was sent here on earth by the Dark Lord to watch over Sabrina. The demoness has been the young witch’s guardian ever since Sabrina was just a small babe. And from the very first start, the other Spellmans already knew who she was and what her intentions really are, and it is to protect and guide Sabrina on the path of night.

Lilith, ever since entering the Spellman’s lives has been Zelda’s partner on everything. Every time the matriach feels the need to break down, the demoness is there by her side to hold her together. To comfort her when nightmares of her brother’s accident consumes her mind. Because of their closeness, Zelda found herself falling in love with the demon queen, so did Lilith with Zelda.

They have been lovers for a very long time now and Zelda is glad that Lilith still stuck around even with her family’s mess.

Today is a very hectic day in the Academy and Zelda’s presence was need urgently. As soon as the ginger heard Lilith’s car pull outside the house, she immediately ran to open the door and greet her lover.

“Praise Satan, you’re here! There’s an emergency in the Academy and my presence is badly needed there,” Zelda explained.

“Not even a kiss to greet me,” Lilith pouted. Zelda rolled her eyes and peck her lover’s kiss making the demon queen smirked.

“I need you to watch over Leticia. Hilda is working and Ambrose and Sabrina are already at the Academy,” Zelda planted a soft kiss on Leticia’s forehead before placing her in Lilith’s arms. Leticia gave the demoness one of her smiles, happy to see Lilith.

“What about Vivian?” Lilith asked, wondering where Zelda’s daughter is. “She’s exploring the town,” the ginger replied.

“Well, dear one, looks like you’ll be spending time with Lilith.” Lilith cooed down at the baby, Zelda smiled softly at the scene in front of her. Lilith has always been a softie deep down and wheneve the demoness shows this kind of side of her, it always melts Zelda’s heart.

Slowly approaching Lilith, Zelda kissed her lover’s cheeks and smiled, “You’re not just Lilith to her, you know. You’re Leticia’s mother too.” Zelda said softly as she gaze into her lover’s eyes. Before Lilith could even response Zelda gave her one last peck and bid her goodbye as the ginger witch walked out the house.

“So what do you want to do, Leticia?” Lilith glanced down at the babe who only responded by giving her a smile while eating her fist.

*

Lilith sat down in one of the seats in the kitchen, while Leticia sat down in her high chair while playing with one of her toys.

“Can you keep a secret?” Lilith asked the babe and the only response she got was incoherent babbling. Lilith inhaled sharply and took out a small velvet box in her purse. Slowly opening the small box, reveals a vintage half carat diamond engagement ring.

“I’ve been keeping this for a very long time now,” Lilith said with a half-smile on her lips.

“When are you planning on proposing to my mother?” A voice behind her say. Vivian entered the kitchen and Leticia started babbling, happy to see her older sister. Vivian chuckled and gave Leticia a soft kiss on her head before taking a seat. “That’s one lovely engagement ring,” Vivian said as she look at the ring.

“So I’ll ask you again, when’s the big proposal?” Her lover’s daughter asked, “I’m still waiting for the perfect moment to propose to your mother.” Lilith answered.

“Or you could stop waiting and make your own perfect moment,” Vivian said. “Look Lilith, I’ve seen your relationship with my mother, what you have is true and irreplaceable. Stop waiting for the perfect moment because it will not happen if you won’t make a move,” Vivian continued.

“What if Zelda says no?” Vivian chuckled, “I doubt that mother will say no, Lilith. She’s very happy when she’s with you and with Leticia. She won’t let the chance of having a family with you slip away,” Vivian forced a smile, and the atmosphere suddenly changed.

“Vivian,” Lilith started gently. “You’re part of the family too,” Vivian smiled.

“Even though I’m still not in good terms with my mother?” Lilith chuckled and nod her head. “You’ll learn to forgive her someday,” Lilith said with a smile.

Vivian sighed a little smile on her lips. “Come on, let’s plan how you’ll propose to my mother.”

Vivian smiled, a plan already forming in her mind. She might not be in good terms with her mother yet but Zelda is still her mother and she wants nothing but to see her mother happy.

Just because Vivian haven’t forgiven her mother does not mean that she doesn’t love her anymore. She will always love Zelda, and Vivian is glad that her mother found someone that will love and take care of her. Zelda has been taking care of them and it’s her turn now to be taken care of.

*

Zelda, along with Sabrina and Ambrose entered the house, exhausted. Exams are close and every student in the Academy has been studying nonstop, and the teachers didn’t get any rest as well since they have to make sure that everything is in order.

The three Spellmans are just glad that they are home and away from the chaotic energy of the Academy. Sabrina gasped as she saw the rose petals scattered all over the foyer and candles were lit.

Zelda huffed, not liking the mess at all. “Hilda! Who scattered roses all over here. For Satan’s sake, somebody better clean this up.”

“Don’t worry Zelds, we’ll clean this up after,” Lilith step out of the shadows, followed by Vivian who was holding a very hyper Leticia who is happy to see her mother.

“You did this, Lilith?” Zelda asked. Lilith stayed quiet and approached the ginger witch with a smile on her face. “May I have this dance?” Lilith asked, a hand stretched out to Zelda’s direction. Zelda’s brows rose up, surprise at her lover’s actions. “You want to dance? Right here? Right now?” Zelda asked.

“Yes Zelda, I want to dance with you right here, right now,” Lilith chuckled. Zelda stared at Lilith and slowly her mouth curved into a smile, taking Lilith’s hand with her own. Lilith pulled her the ginger witch’s body close with her own and they swayed together. Enjoying the moment being in each other’s arms while soft music played in the background.

Hilda, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, quietly stood besides her niece Vivian as she looks at the scene in front of her. As soon as Vivian told her on the phone about Lilith’s plan on proposing to Zelda today, she immediately went home to witness the whole thing.

Hilda was glad that Lilith will finally ask Zelda to marry her because all Hilda ever wanted was for the redhead to be happy today’s events will certainly bring joy to her sister.

“Zelda I have to tell you something,” Lilith said softly as stopped dancing and pulled away from the embrace. “I hope you’re not breaking up with me,” Zelda joked. Lilith chuckled and shook her head, “There’s no way in hell I’m breaking up with you Zelda Spellman.” Lilith replied.

Taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart, Lilith gazed straight into her lover’s eyes and the anxiety quickly left her body. “Zelda, we’ve been together for a long time now and those were the best years of my immortal life. I never thought that I would find love because I forgot what it feels like, but then I met you. My sweet, sweet, Zelda. You made me feel love again when I thought it was impossible for me to feel it. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Zelda smiled softly at her lover, tears shimmered in her eyes because of Lilith’s speech.

“Zelda?” Lilith asked, Zelda cleared her throat. “Yes?” She managed to reply, voice cracking.

“Take my hand.” Lilith smiled at the witch, “Why?” Zelda asked.

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me so take my hand.” Lilith said playfully. “I hope you’re not messing around with me,” Zelda glared playfully at the demon queen and took Lilith’s hand with hers. She gasped softly as the demon queen knelt down in front of her with one knee and took out a small black velvet box and inside was a beautiful ring.

“Dear Satan, you really are serious.” Zelda breathed out.

“Zelda Phiona Spellman, will you be my wife?” Lilith asked, a hopeful look in her face.

Zelda’s lips slowly form into a grinned as she nod her head, tears of joy streaming down her face as she answered excitedly, “Yes! Lilith, yes I’ll marry you!” Lilith grinned and took the ring out of the box to slipped it in her lover’s fingers.

The demoness rose up to her feet and pulled her lover for a sweet kiss on the lips, the other Spellmans cheering them on. The two women slowly pulled away and grinned at each other.

“Way the go, Lilith!” Ambrose cheered. “Congratulations you guys,” Sabrina grinned at them.

“Oh I’m so happy for them,” Hilda sniffed, wiping her tears away. “Me too, auntie. Me too,” Vivian whispered with a smile as she watched her mother.

“M-M-Mama!” They all heard Leticia say, Vivian’s eyes widened. “What did you say, Letty?” Leticia giggled, “Mama! Mama! Mama!” Leticia chanted happily, reaching her arms out to Lilith and Zelda.

“Oh sweet girl, you said your first words!” Zelda exclaimed happily and took Leticia into her arms before showering the baby’s face with kisses. Ambrose, Sabrina and Hilda turn their attention to the young Spellman who in return, was giving them a bright smile.

“Okay! Everyone let’s go celebrate this engagement while eating dinner,” Hilda announced and made her way to the dining area. Ambrose and Sabrina followed their aunt Hilda inside. Just as Lilith and Zelda was about to follow, they heard a soft voice say, “Mom.” Zelda stopped in her tracks and turn to look at her eldest daughter.

“Let me take Letty,” Zelda nodded and handed Leticia to the demon queen. When Lilith was no longer in sight, Zelda cast her attention back to her daughter. “Is something wrong, Vivian?” Zelda asked feeling concern for her daughter.

Vivian gave her a small smile, “Nothing’s wrong, mom. I just want to ask you,” Vivian trailed off and slowly met her mother’s gaze. “Are you happy?” Vivian asked softly.

Zelda softly smiled at her daughter and brought her hand up to touch Vivian’s cheeks, “I’am very very happy, Vivian.” Zelda answered.

Vivian smiled, “I’m delighted to hear that.”

“Mom I just want you to know that… Just because I haven’t forgiven you yet doesn’t mean I hate you. I love you mom and I’m happy that you found someone that will love and take care of you,” Vivian said with a soft smile plastered on her lips.

Zelda smiled at her daughter and pulled Vivian in her arms for a hug. Vivian’s eyes widened as she was taken by surprised by her mother’s actions. She slowly wrapped her arms around Zelda, hugging her back.

“I love you too my baby girl,” Zelda pulled away and smiled, not before giving Vivian a soft kiss on the forehead.

“There you guys are! Let’s go eat dinner you two,” Sabrina interrupted them. Vivian chuckled and followed her cousin to the dining area with Zelda following behind them.

The Spellman household was filled with smiles and laughter that night as they celebrate Zelda and Lilith’s engagement and the Spellman matriach was delighted to have her family to celebrate this special moment with them. This moment will always and forever will be in Zelda’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos!  
> -queenlilithspellman


End file.
